The beginning
by yourethelimit
Summary: New life, new highschool, new house... everything is new for Brittany this year. She doesn't know how different will it be until she meets the girl who will change her whole world.
1. Chapter 1

It was so hot in that town. I only packed some trousers, a pair of boots, plenty t-shirts, jumpers and of course, the jacket I used to protect myself from the cold of London. Maybe I wasn't going to need it there...

As soon as I arrived at Lima's train station, I picked up my heavy suitcase and i took the first free taxi I saw. The taxi driver was so nice and kind, it was easy smile at him. I told him the direction of my new house to carry me there. My voice was really weak and I couldn't stop moving my leg up and down during the journey. My mom always adviced me about control my feelings but I couldn't hide how nervous I was for starting my new life and left my old one.

I took my mobile phone out of my jacket carefully and I saw 12 missing calls from the same number. Without checking it, i pushed delete. I didn't need to see the number, I already knew who were they from. The journey took 10 minutes and the taxi was more expensive than I expected. I still had enough money left to buy the school books and some food. I'll need a job soon if i want to survive on my own.

After saying goodbye to the taxi driver with a smile on my face I turned around to see my new home. A medium-lenght man, with moustache and an angry face was sitting in the front door steps. Quickly, I took my mobile phone out of my jacket again to check what time it was. Shit! I arrived 30 minutes later. I picked up my suitcase from the ground and I hurried to greet:

-_Oh, I'm sorry for the delay, my train came late and I totally forgot texting you.._.- I was blushed while he was staring with his angry face. I didn't know what more should I said so I waited for his reaction.

-_Hopefully next time we meet, you take things more seriously, I'm a man too busy to be waiting half an hour to rent a shack to anyone not even know._ -While he continued whispering, he turned arround and started walking to the house. That was so rude! And I couldn't say anything intelligent, he had his part of reason so I followed him carrying my hole life in a bag.

-_Well, I will be brief, if you stay you'll have to pay me 250 dolars. You're not gonna find something better in this town. You're name was Bonni right? If you're a student, in this house, you'll have all you need as long as you want to live alone..._- He was moving so fast for all the house.

-_Actually, my name is Britt..._- But he continued talking and walking around the house without stopping to listen at me. He was such an annoying person!.

The house wasn't huge or spacious but he was right, that was all I needed, and the price was cool.

-_And that's all... what do you say?_- He suddenly stopped in front of me.

-_I'll take it_- I said with a huge smile. And suddenly, que took out a piece of paper from his jacket and put it in the kitchen's table.

-_You have to sign here, and here_.-He pointed two big black cross- _I guess that you want to read it all, take all the time you need._

Actually, i wasn't going to read it, but i didn't want to look like an idiot so I started as quickly as I was possible. I finished five minutes later, and I didn't understand anything. There were all laws and indecipherable codes. But I didn't want that man to get mad at me if I asked him to explain the text to me. So I sign right where he pointed and I gave the paper to him. He took it with so strong that i tought that he was going to break it.

_-If you need to get in touch with me, here's my number, but it's only if you have an emergency. My name is John but you can call me Mr. White._- You definitely hate that man_.- And there is my bank account number, you have to put 250 dolars there at the end of each month. I don't want you to be late with the rent, okay?_- He stayed waiting for my reaction and I nod my head twice. He laugh at me, turned around and leave the house whispering without saying goodbye.

I was happy for not seeing him anymore. And I have my own house at least! Yeah, I'll have to get a job while I was going to study to survive, but that was okey, I could do that, mom always said to me that I could do anything. I couldn't stop smiling while i was watching all the rooms in the house: the livingroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedro...wait a minute.. where was my bed? There was a huge cupboard in that room and a big window to see the street but, where I was going to sleep? Fuck, maybe in the contract said something about that, or maybe that creepy man fool on me. Whatever, I was going to sleep in the couch till I earn some money, it couldn't be so bad.

The journey was so tiring and I was so exhausting, so I lie down for while in the couch, and without knowing how, I slept.

The voices in the street waked me up. Plenty of children were in the bus stop outside of my house. Shit! what time was it? I've sleeping for more than 10 hours and I was going to arrive late my first day at the highschool! Well, I tried to relax, I looked at the kitchen's clock. The classes would start in 30 minutes, so I had enough time to have a shower, dress up and brush my hair. I didn't bought food yet, so I didn't have breakfast, I could eat in another moment.

When I arrived at my new highschool,I spent 10 minutes trying to find my class, and when I found it, all the people were sitting on their chairs. I knocked on the door and a tall man told me to came in.

-_Ssorry, I'm I'm late..._- you said quietly

-_It's okey, have a sit_- He told me, and i sat down in a chair next to the window. That was fine, i could look outside if i get bored. But no, I had to concentrate in the class to pass it.

The first class was history...I've never been good at remembering dates and names... but maybe that nice man could make it easy. The first ten minutes, were a horror, he didn't stop talking so I lost the interest and I spent the rest of the hour drawing in a piece of paper.

I was making a beautiful dolphin when I hear something at my back. Someone was talking to me.

-_Hey beautiful! nice work!_.- I turn arround to see a boy talking to me and looking at my table

-_Thanks! I'm soooooo bored_- I said rolling my eyes.

-_So do I! my name is Sam_- he smiled and was then I realised how big his mouth was. Her blonde long hair covered her face. He was staring at me with that beautiful blue eyes...oh man! I have to talk before he thought I'm mute. Well, that was stupid, I spoke to him before...

-_nice to meet you, I'm Brittany_- and I smiled back. You bounced when a strange noise sounded to noticed us that the class was over.

-_See you around blondie_!- Sam said to me.

-_Of course_- Have I made a friend? It seems like that! I didn't have any friends in my old highschool, maybe here it was going to be different.

At lunch time, I went to the canteen but the food didn't seem to be very healthy, so I spent the free hour walking around the highschool. I visited the gym, which was huge, the library and the astronomy class. I loved the stars!

The next class started in ten minutes and I needed to go to the bathroom but while I was looking for one, I passed in front a wall full of papers. There were a lot of papers to sign up in the highschool's clubs. Two of them catched my attention, the first one was a red paper with the word cheerio on the top. I love dance and do all types of acrobats. If I became a cheerio maybe I would be able to have more friends apart of Sam. I write my name under someone who signed with a Q. Weird!

The other one was blue with the Word Glee written in gold. It looked fun, I also like singing and there were a lot of names writen on it. So why not? The last name was Unique... what a weird name!

-_The auditions are in a week._- I said to myself- _Perfect, I have plenty of time to prepare them._

I finished the classes 30 minutes earlier because our PE teacher ate some ' bad food' at the cantinee. I was more than hungry, but i was relief for not being at the hospital. While I was looking for the exit for going home as son as possible, I heared the voice of a boy singing one of my favourites songs.

_**Mistaken , always second guessing , underestimated , look, I'm still around…**_

I entered in the room where the voice came from . It was huge, so it may be the auditorium, because there were plenty of comfortable chairs and a very big stage where the boy was performing. He was wearing so extravagant clothes, his green brillant jacket was so shining and her golden trousers were very distracting. He closed his eyes while he was singing, I could feel what he was feeling and it was amazing. He was really talented. And I stayed there with my mouth open. He finished the performance and then I realised that both of you weren't the only ones in the room. Your History teacher and a blonde woman were sitting at the first line of chairs, and they started clapping.

-_Thank you for your time Kurt, it was fantastic. The admisión list will be published in two days._- The blonde girl said. I wondered who was she...

-_Thank you._- He said with a smile and left the stage for one side.

-_BRITTANY S. PIERCE_- shouted your history teacher Mr. Shue? yeah, that was his name. Wait! what? that was my name, what had I done? Should I stay? Should I run? Should I hide? I didn't know what do next

-_mm yeah, that's my name _- I started walking until I was face to face with the man. He was really handsome and he also had a beautiful hair! He was smiling at me with one of the biggest smile I've ever seen (apart from Sam this morning)

-_Well, what song are you going to perform?_-He stared at me

-_Sorry, I don't understand you_- I said with the clearest voice i was able to, because i was freaked out

-_well, you were in the list..._- I didn't say anything- _the auditions..._- I didn't know what to say _-the glee club?_- He asked me pointing the blue paper that catch my atention at the lunch time. Crap! really? today was Monday so the auditions were today, no next Monday. What I was going to do now? I could dance anything without preparation, but singing? the only song I knew was...

-_Oh yeah, sorry, I'm new here and i'm still a Little bit lost...uh, have you got speakers to my iPod?_- I crossed my fingers at my back, that was my last chance. He pointed something at the front of the stage

-_YES!_- I said it too loud. -_oh, sorry._

The blonde girl nod her head. I put my iPod in the speakers and looked for the song.

**_''Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy Put my glasses on, I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city.  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back''_**

My voice was weak at the end, but when I started spinning and moving my body for all around the stage, I started feeling more and more confident. My hiphop teacher in London showed me this dancing steps when I was 12 and I repeated them once and once again in my room when I felt sad.

**_''I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes trying on all our clothes, clothes ,boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds pulling up to the parties trying to get a little bit tipsy''_**

I took a breath and though:_ here we go_. In my versión of the song only the chorus was sung by Ke$ha so during that part, I started doing acrobats and the most difficult dancing moves that I knew. I wish it could be enough to convince them.

**_''DJ, you build me up You break me down my heart, it pounds yeah, you got me  
With my hands up you got me now you got that sound yea, you got me ''_**

That was my voice again and while i was walking to the front part of the stage slowly I realised that I was sweating a lot so I decided to take off my hoodie which lift to a side. Soooo much better. At that moment, someone came into the room from the same door I did. I couldn't see who was, because the public part was dark. Whatever, I had to finished the song well if you wanted to be part of the glee club.

**_''With my hands up,put your hands up,put your hands up  
No, the party don't start until I walk in''_**

Once again was Ke$ha's voice so I was concentrated in the dance steps. I did all i knew and repeat some of the previous acrobats.

The music was over at least and suddenly all the lights in the room were turned on. I closed my blue eyes... I couldn't see anything.

-_Oh my god, that was amazing Brittany, you were fantastic. It's the first dance and singing audition so...congratulations for your job!_- Mr. Shues was who was talking and the really seemed to be impresed.-_ The admisions list will be published in two days._

-_Thank you so much._- I said with a big smile on my face. Then, three slowly applauses sounded at the back of the room. I didn't see anything yet so I put my hand over my eyes to see clearer. And then, I saw her. An ashtonishing tan girl was sitting in the last line of chairs. She started walking to the stage and when she was approaching you, you could see her better. She was wearing a beautiful tight green dress and a pair of black boots. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes...they were so so dark! Did I have another friend?

-_Good job honey. But you don't get at the bottom of my shoes..._-Oh that was so rude! I wanted to reply something intelligent to hurt her, but I just couldn't. I didn't understand why your words didn't come out of my mouth. I'm just still looking at her brown eyes. Like an idiot, totally amazed.

-_SANTANA LOPEZ_- The blonde girl shouted and I reacted with a jump.

-_That's me_- She winked at me and lift up to the stage. I still spent ten seconds at the same position. Then I took my hoodie from the side of the stage, my iPod and walked slowly to the exit door. Who was that girl? And why didn't I hate her, even when she laugh at me?

**_''There are worst things i could do...''_**

Damn it. She sounds like a fucking angel.

**That's my first story, so I wish you liked it. Oh! and sorry for my english! I can't speak it well yet! I would love hear your opinions!**

**XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the afternoon looking for a job to earn some money, because I didn't want to sleep my whole life in that couch eventhough it was confotable...

In every places I had visited needed a person to work the whole day but I had to go to school in the mornings if I wanted to graduate some day. I was going to give up when I saw a small piece of paper hanged in the door outside a coffe shop. Yes! they needed staff!

I entered and looked for the boss. He was a small man without hair in his head and a big chocolate spot in his shirt. He told me to come into his office. Well, I wasn't sure if that place could be named like that. It was tiny and there were a lot of naked women and cars posters... I would prefer having cat's posters but...

-_'__'So, do you want a job eh?''_-He looked me from head to toe. He was so disgusting.

-''_Yes I need a half-time job at the afternoons''_-I said kindly

-''_Well, you're gonna get less paid because you're gonna work less hours...so...''_- He took a calculator and started pushing bottons really quickly. He looked like a crazy scientist.-''_Do you think 550 dolards for working 5 hours a day from Monday to Friday it's okay?''_- He was asking me? he should be sure of the deal.

-''_Yeah, that's awesome''_- I said with a big smile.

-''_Fine, so come here in a week and I'll have the contract ...Are you totaly sure? It's pretty hard working here at the afternoons. Teenagers come here to have their regular coffe and they could be very...very...''_-I knew he was trying to find the right word to no offend me. -_''Difficult''_

_-''Yes, I'll be able to handle it''_-I said totally confident. Then he extended his arm and I shaked his hand trying not to touch it so much, it was kind of weird.

-_''Let's see it''_

When I left the building I was thinking why serving coffe could be difficult...I didn't understand it... anyway, I needed the job, and I was going to do it as better as possible.

I stopped at the book shop to buy the material for the highschool and at the supermarket to buy some groceries. That place was amazing,soooo large and it also had the same peanut butter than my mum used to buy me! When I picked up everything I needed, a white hand touched my shoulder. I freaked out and stayed in my place without moving.

-''_I had just seen you lady, you have to return everything you've stolen''_- He had harsh tone of voice.

-''_WHAT?''_-I shouted_ -''I didn't steal any...''_- And I turned around when I saw Sam's big mouth smiling at me. He was standing looking at me like anything else happened.

-_''Hey blondie, where have you been?''_-He couldn't see how mad I was for scared me.

-_''Are u kiddin? you frightened me!''_- I hit his shoulder slowly. But he inmediately touched it. I didn't know I was so strong..._-''Uh, sorry are you okey?''_

-_''Yeah, it's okey. Today I had football training and Puckerman blocked me. But I'm fine''_-And he tried to smile.

-_''Oh...Puckerman ah? Are you afraid that the boys at the school know that a girl hurted you?''_- I said with a smirk on my face. His eyes went wide and he smiled...

_-''Oh please no! it would be horrible''_- Both started laughing so hard.

-_''Hey, I was thinking...would you like to go dinner or at the cinema next week?''_- He looked nervous but I didn't understand why...oh wait, on a date? I blushed, but I didn't want to.

-_''Yeah, that would be lovely! Here's my number, call me or send me the details...''_

-_''Of course''_-He anwered quickly.-_''See you tomorrow at school!''_- And he said me goodbye with his hand.

I went to the registret to pay and my mobile phone sounded in my jacket. I took out my mobile phone and checked a message of an unknown number.

_**-Don't forget to pay everything or I'll have to arrest you ;).**_

I saved the name as Sam and I couldn't stop smiling untill I arrive home.

* * *

I made a sandwich as soon as I arrived home. I was absolutely starving but I didn't want to run out of food so I didn't eat all as I wanted, but It was okay for a dinner. I sat down on the couch...well, my bed, and turned on the tv. Lucky girl. Grease had just started so I took my sandwich and ate it while I tryed not to dance and sing every song of one of my favourites movies.

I had just finished my sandwich when my mobile phone lighted up.

**_Sam: Hey there! are you fine? Did the cops caught you? :)_**

I was still mad at him for scary me at the supermarket but I couldn't help laughing so hard, he was trying to apologise by joking.

**_Me: Yep, I'm fine! what are u doing?_**

As soon as I sent the message, he replied , so quickly.

_**Sam: I'm watching TV but I'm sooo bored my mum is watching Grease and I can't changed the channel :(( what about you?**_

So...HE DIDN'T LIKE GREASE? It's one of the best movies in the history, It's like he said that he doesn't like Disney movies! But instead of that I lied. I didn't want to miss the only friend I had made...well, maybe he didn't see me as a possible friend but I couldn't say anything until we had our date!

_**Me: I'm just listening to music. I'm sooo tired, see you tomorrow at school! Goodnight xoxo :)**_

_**Sam: I can't wait to see u, good night gorgerous (:**_

ohhh my god, he was totally flirting with me. He was handsome and I could give him a chance, he looked nice, even if he didn't like Grease...

I was so sleeppy so I decided to turn off the TV, when I heard a familiar song

**There are worst things I could do than go with a boy...or two.**

God. I remembered that tan girl since I left the auditions. I had to recognice that her voice was softer than Rizzo's and she sounded more beautiful than her... But hell no, She was a bitch with me, but why couldn't I stop thinking on her? I didn't hate her too, maybe she didn't meant to be so rude... whatever. I listened the whole song, then turned off the TV and lay on the couch, thinking in that eyes that still made me lose the concentration.

* * *

I didn't understand how this place could be so big! I entered in six different rooms but none was mine. I was going to take a lot of time to get used to this place. Finally, I found the right door, and of course, Mr. shue was teaching something really boring. I didn't say anything, and he just watched me with a half-smile in his place and turned his eyes to my table. I went directly to my place without looking at anyone. Before sitting, I watched if Sam was in his table. He wasn't. I didn't smile for a while. That was going to be a very boring class.

I wasn't wrong, it was horrible. I couldn't understand Mr. Shue at all, not only was he mixing spanish and english words, he also started saying dates and names as crazy!

I only had to survive four classes like this one...Okey, I needed a rest. Just when I was going to give up and left my head over my arms in the table, I saw a familiar face...was he? yes, he was the boy who sang so beautifully! His clothes were different but they weren't less stravagant. He was watching at me and smiling, why? I smiled back and keep the view for a while.

When the class finished he standed up really quickly and came to my table, it was hard trying not to look directly to his clothes. What kind of person wears chetaah trousers and a brilliant green jacket? whatever, he looked nice so...

_-''Excuse me..''_- His voice was sooo soft! - _''I'm Kurt, are you new here? I suposed it when I passed near you this morning and you didn't trip me up or insult...''_- He was the whole time looking at the floor. What? Why would someone do that?

-_''Yes..My name is Brittany, I'm new in here and I don't know so much people. But I won't do that kind of things to someone never! It looks horrible! Mum always said to me that I've to treat people as I wanted to be treated so...'_'- I was talking so much and I knew it so I didn't finish the sentence and let him continue.

-_''You were in the aditorium yesterday right? During my performance?'_'- I nod my head -_''Well, you must be thinking why someone with an amazing taste in fashion and so talented don't have any friends...'_'-He started to speak really slow and I had to put my hear close to him -_''People in here, are so average...don't waste your time and your talent with them.''_

Wow, I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't like people who thinks that they're better than anyone but he looked so sure... and I only opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know anything clever enough to say. It didn't matter because he continued with a normal tone of voice.

-_''Well, see you around, good luck to enter in the glee club''_-He winked and smiled.

-_''Goodbye''_-Said smiling back, he returned to his table. Another friend? I was so lucky!

The rest of the day was soooo boring without sam in class. The only good part was when I trained for my cheerios audition as soon as I arrived home. Dancing was the only way to set me free.

* * *

As soon as I opened the front door of the highschool, I saw plenty of people looking at a wall, and instantly I realised that today was the day that the admition list of the glee club was going to be published! so I walked slowly, afraid of what could be the result. When I get a little space to see clearly the paper, my finger run from the top of the list to the bottom. It was weird, because the first name I saw was Santana Lopez, even when I wasn't looking for it. Just under of it, was mine. And I couldn't help smiling. I stayed there for a couple of minutes to see who were going to be my dancing partners this year. Well, I also knew who Santana was, and Kurt! I was happy for him to enter in the club. Sam was also in there, I didn't know he enjoy this kind of things...the rest of the people were totally extrangers...Rachel Berry, Unique, Puckerman (I remembered hear that name once, but not why or when...), Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Q...

The first reunion of the glee club was after the class so I was going to meet all of them there. While I was going to turn around, a big white hand touched my shoulder and I could hear a whisper in my hear.

-_''Congratulations blondie''_-And without any chance of avoid it, a big smile was in my face.-_''I heard in the halls that you killed it in your audition!''_

I turned around to see Sam's big and bright smile. I was happy for having him there, that meaned that classes wouldn't be soooo boring as always. You blushed instantly.

-_''Who told you that?!''_

-_''Oh, believe me, she would kill me if i told you'' _-She eh? so it was a girl. Sam continued talking and smiling at me, but I kept thinking about who could say that and then, I realised that the only two women who saw my performance were the blonde one, who I didn't know who she was... and the girl who is still in your mind and I try to find when you're at school, but I don't know why. She couldn't be, no after saying that to me when I finished my audition. The blonde woman should have said it, she looked like she liked my actuation.

-_''...and that's why I didn't come yesterday''_-Oh shit, now I missed his explanation, so I just nod my head.

-_''We should go to class, or we're going to arrive late...again''_-It would be the third time, I don't want to take it as a habit.

-_''After you my lady''_-And he moved from a side to let me pass. I laughed so hard, he was so funny, it was impossible not have a good time with Sam.

The classes this morning were more enjoyable. Sam learned me how to imitate famous people as Michael Jackson or Pitbull. But his speciallity were actors and singers. When he imited Justin Bieber, I couldn't see any differences... they were like the same person. He also talked about his favourites movies Avatar, Star Wars... I always thought that they were kind of boring but...

10 minutes, 10 more minutes to finish the class and someone distracted me knocking at the door. When it was opened, I could see the brown eyes I was expecting to meet since I saw them from the first time. The girl who left me without words, she was in my class.

-_''Mr. Shue?'_'-She said, without looking at the students, just to him- _''Coach Silvester is looking for you.''_

She was wearing a beautiful shirt and black trousers, she wasn't as ashtonishing than when she was wearing her green dress, but she was still breathtaking. Mr Shue turned around to us.

-'_'Well class, we're finished for today. See you tomorrow'_' -And he left the class after Santana. I would see her in two hours, and maybe I would be able to pluck up the courage to talk to her. Maybe she was a bitch because she was being defensive, who knows... I would figured out.

* * *

Everybody was sitting in the red chairs which where in three lines. In the higher one was a very beautiful blonde girl, with a red cheerio uniform, she might be the leader and she might not had to do the auditions... when her green eyes looked at me, she smiled, she looked so nice. Next to her was an asian and a black girl talking between them. A boy with the sides of his head shaved was sitting with his feet in the chair in front of him and next that boy was Santana filing her nails, like anything else matters. The second file was empty, maybe Sam and I were earlier, like the rest of them. And in the first line was Kurt, who said me hello with his hand and another girl with a pretty old jumper. You liked it, after all, the cats in it were so cute.

Sam told you to sit down in the second line, just in front of the blonde girl and the other two. I nod my hear, it was better not to sit down in front of Santana, she might be offend or something so...

As soon as we sat down, the blonde girl moved to talk to us.

-_''Hey there, I'm Queen! Nice to meet you!''_-She told me, she didn't even look at Sam, they might be friends or something...

-_''Hello! I'm Brittany, nice to meet you too''_- Queen ah? she might be the one who sign with a Q. it had sense -_''Uh, are you on the team?''_-I said, pointing at her uniform

-_''Yes! Last year I was the captain, so this one I don't have to do the auditions, coach Silvester trust on me''_-She said with a wink.-_''Hey Sam, I've not seen you for a long time, how was your summer?''_

_-''Fine''_-He said rudely, without turning his face to her.-_''Yours?''_

-_''Fine too..'_'-She was still smiling, but it was a fake smile, like she was upset for his answer. Then she came back to her sit. Wow, I have never thought that sam could do that.

-'_'Hey, that was so rude''_ -I said whispering really near.

-_''Yeah, that's exactly how things should be, I'll explain you later, don't get mad at me''_-And he took my hand.

-_''I'm not'_'-I smiled and let him hold my hand for a while, ten seconds later I realised how Queen was watching our hands holded, and her cold and angry face, so I excused myself taking my mobile phone out and I dropped Sam's hand. I had another 10 missing called that I delete from my screen.

Four guys, came later at the chorus room and one girl, who looked so sat down alone, in a chair apart. I wanted to come with her and introduce myself but I didn't want to left Sam alone with Queen now that I knew that the things weren't easy between them. So I stayed.

Mr Shue came runing across the class with his usual smile in his face.

-_''Hey Glee club! We're officialy starting this year''_-And everybody clapped.-_''Well, there are new faces so, please, everyone that is his first day in the glee club, came over there and introduce yourselfs''_-Oh god, I would died of embrace..

The four guys who came late and the shy girl standed up and so do I. The boys started: the first one was called Unique, he was absolutely a man, but he described hisself as special, he was also wearing make up and wearing heels, so it was a little confusing... the second was a boy in a wheelchair, his name was Artie, he was dressed like his mum choosed his clothes that morning. The third was Mike, he was asian, maybe he already knewsthe asian girl from the third file...and the fourth was Blaine, he was wearing so much hair lotion, but he looked nice.

I waited for the girl to start talking,but she didn't so I did it first.

-_''My name is Brittany''_ -I looked at a Sam with a smile and moved his head to help me to god he was there! -_''I'm from London and that's my first year here.''_

-_''Why did you move on here?''_ -A tan hand was up. Santana was asking me, the question you've been doing to myself since I came here...and I also couldn't answer it. It was a secret, I didn't want to anyone of this room knew why I was here this year. Uoh, I was thinking too much, time to answer.

-_''Uh..well..I.. I.. My dad got a job here, and I moved on with him and my mom''_-I said so proud of myself for making up such an intelligent answer.

-_''Liiiiar'_'-Santana replied with a smirk in his face.

-_''I'm not a liar'_'- Once again, she atrapped me, but she couldn't know that I was liying.

-_''Yes you're. You're hidding a secret and I'm gonna figured out it...''_- She said looking me right in the eyes, once again. No words. She's liying, she couldn't know anything about me, she didn't know me or my past

-_''I'm I'm Marley'' _-Started the shy girl. Thanks god, she looked frightened, and her voice was so weak -_''I decided to enter in the Glee club because I love singing and I wanted to belong somewhere''_

-_''Well, nice, now is your turn''_- Mr. Shue said pointing at the people in the chairs. The first one to stand up was the girl next to Kurt.

-_''Hi! I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm very pleased to invite all of you at my party on Friday at my house at eight, to know us, Puckerman is gonna help me to organise it'_'- And the boy next to santana stand up his arm

-_''Yeah, man, it will be asume''_

-_''All your parties sucks Berry'' _-Santana , she wasn't a bitch only with me, she was with everyone!

-_''No this time Lopez, I promise you'' _-And the boy called Puckerman smiled at her, it seemed to work because she looked more relax.

-_''I'm puckerman by the way, my name is Noah, but none calls me like that''_-And he winked at me.

The rest introduced themselves one by one. I already knew most of them, except the asian girl, Tina and the black one, Mercedes. They were so nice. When I came back at my place. Sam smiled with his big mouth.

-_''Would you make me the honor to come with me to Rachel's berry party?''_

-''_Of course!''_- and rolled my eyes playfully. It would be interesting.

Santana was still looking at me with a half-smile in his face.

-_''I can't wait to go''- _I said looking at her. Sam was confused but he continued smiling.

* * *

**Sorry for being late, such a bussy week! :( . Thanks for all the visits and comments, I'll take note! ;) I wish you liked it, next time mooore! Let's see what happens in the party! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun woke me up that morning. It was a good sensation, every part of my body felt the warmth of the sun. I stretched myself on the couch. I would love stayed the morning like that, laying on the couch without doing anything, but I had to go to school. God, It was Friday and I didn't even noticed it, it was such a short week.

I looked at the clock, well, I had enough time to arrive at school without sweating. I had a shower and put on my clothes. Last night I had cleaned the house, and it looked beautiful , so I stayed looking at it 10 seconds more before leaving home. My own house. I couldn't believe it.

My mobile phone rang loudly, an unknown number was calling me, and I was so afraid that I declined the call, if it was important, he or she would left a message...but I bet that it wasn't be like that. I took my time to arrive at school, the town was beautiful under the sun light and the weather was warm.

When I arrived, I saw Mercedes and Tina, two of the girls of the glee club, talking as always in the frontdoor.

-_''Hey Brittany, what's up girl?''- _Mercedes and Tina were my new friends in there. They were so nice with me, they showed me the whole highschool and adviced me about who people should I get on well with and who not. They were aaaaalways gossiping but I didn't mind at all, I could know everything before anyone in this highschool.

-_''Hey ladies''_- I said with a smile. They came really closer and asked me..

-'_'Are you ready for the Rachel's Berry party today? In the last one, she served us soft-drinks and the only fun thing we did was singin in her big stage... Tooootally fun''_- OH! I forgot it! I really wanted to go, not only because it was my first date with Sam, I wanted to know everyone in the glee club too. Well some of them better than others...but...

-_''Oh, it sounds awfull...''.-_ I said really disapointed.

-_''But don't worry, if Puckerman is going to help her, It could be fine''_- Tina continued- '_'At least we could get drunk''_

I'd never drunk said that it was like poisson, but I didn't want to look boring so I lied, once again. Maybe Santana was right and I was a liar...

-_''Fine then! Maybe we'll have a good time. We should enter in class, if we don't want to miss Mr Shue's interesting explanations...''_- I said sarcastic, and both of tham laughed. I had real friends now. I could be myself with them and don't be afraid to say whatever stupid. But I had to be careful with what kind of things I told them. Maybe in a few seconds, the whole highschool would know it!

* * *

It was such a big house. Mine, compared to it, was a box of shoes...Sam looked like he knew the place, maybe he had been in more parties at Rachel's house! But he didn't mencionate it!

Mercedes and Tina were waiting in the front door. As soon as they saw us, they started wishpering maybe gossiping or something. But I was used to it.

-_''Hello girls, is someone else coming?'_'-Sam asked laughing. He defenitly had been in the first party here.

-_''Yep, everyone in the glee club in fact, even Santana.'_'-That name made me raise my head.-_''You know how she is...''_

-_''Yeah.'_'-Sam replied, and knocked the door.

_-''We don't know that you and Sam were dating.''_-Tina wishpered in my ear and winked at me.

-_''Well...we're not exactly dating, we are trying it, is our first date. And he is kind of nervous because he asked me three times if I was cold.''-_I said quietly because I didn't want Sam to hear us. But it wasn't a problem because he was distracted with the grass on both sides of the front door.

-_''Soooo sweet.''_- She said, and she instantly ran next to mercedes to tell her. I must thouhgt before speak. Rule number one. But I always forgot it...

When the door opened, the boy called Puckerman apeared with two vodka bottles in his hands. He said hello to everyone and invited us to come inside, like it was his house. It was incredible, the living room was so huge, and they got a big piano sourronded by 5 guitars, all of them perfectly clear. I didn't see the rest of the house, because puckerman guided us downstairs, and said something about ''party room''. Cool.

Rachel was so excited running from one side to another trying to talk to everyone. The whole glee club was there, except Marley. Poor girl, she was so so shy. I reminded myself to sit down next to her in the next glee class.

As soon as rachel saw us, she left Kurt talking alone and ran to talk to us. She was wearing a really old dress. It looked like it was of her mother when she was young... whatever.

-_''Hey guys, come on, let's get the party started. This time, Puckerman...''_-And she pointed him who made a bow.-_''...helped me and brang alcohol. He promised me that he will clean up everything before my parents arrive.''_-Said loudly and looking straight to him.-_''So, have fun! At ten we will do our tipical performance challenge''_

When she left Tina, Mercedes and Sam started to complain at the same time.

-_''What happen?''.-_I asked without understand anything.

_-''We had to sing and dance in pairs a song and both things are chosen randomly.''_- Sam said quietly

_-''And what's the problem? It looks fun.''_- I wasn't lying, it looked fun, we were in the glee club right? it is supposed that we like sing and stuff. I had to admit that I was a little bit scared, you know, my first actuation in front of the glee people but... It could be great!

-_''Rachel always win, even when the rest of the people didn't vote for her. If she doesn't win, she'll get angry, and the party will be over. One year, Kurt was proclamed the winner, and she was so angry that she broke the microphone...''_-My mouth was opened in amazement.

-_''But, don't forget Sam, this time, there's alcohol.''_-Mercedes wink at him.-_''Maybe this time is really funny.''_ And the four of us smiled.

The room was full of people. Kurt was sitting on the table, without doing anything, just looking at the floor next to Blaine, who looked like he was thristy because he couldn't stop drinking. Mike was dancing on the floor and unique looking in a mirror. Artie, was trying to talk to puckerman, but he was so bussy looking at Queen, who was sitting next to him looking with sad face to Sam and pretending that she was listening every single word that Puck was telling to her. There's someone left. Yep. Santana, she was alone, in a corner, drinking a glass of something orange. I didn't know anything about alcohol, but tonight, I was going to taste it... who knows, maybe I liked it!

Rachel came up into the big stage, in the middle of the room and shouted.

-_''Let's staaaaaaaaaaaart the party''._-And the music sounded loudly.

* * *

She was still in that corner. And it was making me feel nervous. Why she just got up and talk to someone? She looked nice or that's what I wanted to think, because anyone came to talk to her. I must have been looking at her for a long time, because even Sam realised that something was wrong.

-''_Does anything happen between you and Santana?._''-He said, near my face. I could smell him. He used too much perfume today, but it smelled nice.

-_''Uh..no,no, everything is fine. Why is she in that corner, doesn't she have any friends or something?...'_'

-_''Yeah, she has, plenty of them, but she decided when.''_-I didn't understand anything, and my face reflected it._-''I mean, she is one of the most popular girls in the school, like Queen, but she's more rude with people, and they are afraid. So when she need company, she just came and talk to you...that's all.''_

-_''Sooo weird.''_-But I just nod my head and take another sip from my glass. Horrible. Alcohol tasted horrible. Sam made me this cocktail, and he said that I would love it. I didn't want to disapoint him so when I drank it, I just smiled at him.

The alcohol was doing his job, I noticed how hot ran for all over my body. I decided that it was the time, if it was embarased, I could blame it on the alcohol.

-'_'Hi! What are you doing here alone?_.''-Bad idea. It was just a bad idea. She looked at me with a shocking face when I sat down next to her and I could feel how everybody in the room too.

-_''Just thinking, problem?.''-_She replied defensive.

-_''No, no. I was wondering if you were okay.''_

-_''I don't need a babysiter.''_- She said loudly so everyone could hear us .Shit, why she was a bitch with me when I only wanted to be nice?. She started getting more and more closer...and I started to sweat. Was she going to hit me?. _-''Thank you, by the way.''_- She wishpered in my hear with a nice and warm voice. I smiled and she just looked at her orange drink with a smirk. I stand up and ran next to the others who were dancing now, without looking at us. I knew that she could be nice, and I kept smiling for no reason.

* * *

Everyone was too drunk. Everyone except Rachel and Kurt who were so excited organising the challenge. Santana had gotten up a couple of minutes ago, to sit down next to Puckerman and started kissing him like there were no end. I knew that they got something...and I didn't have to mind but...I don't know why I didn't like it.

Rache came up into the stage and Kurt followed her with two hats and a lot of papers in them. She just took the microphone and started talking really really loud.

-_''Well, everybody listen.''_-And she stopped the music, what really made Mike angry. He was trying to show Tina, his best dancing moves. I was sure that they fancy each other...-_''In this haaaat.''_-And she pointed one what Kurt raised over his head -_''There are the names of all of us. We are going to take one by one and making pairs to sing. Aaaaaaand, in this one.'' _-Kurt did the same. -_''There are the songs, when the pairs will be made, every couple should take one paper. Remember, it's an improvisation, no trainings.'' _-And she winked to us.

-_''I'll be the first one.''_ -Tina said with a very difficult pronuntation, because of the alcohol. She came up into the stage and she took a paper.

-_''Mike, Mike? oooh, Mike, fine.''_-She drunk the whole glass before coming down. Mike looked nervous. Maybe for performing with Tina. Soo cute.

After Tina, Sam tried luck, but he looked disapointed when he took the paper with the name of Mercedes on it. I didn't understand it, she was so nice and so talented...

Queen had to sing with Artie. Kurt with Unique and Rachel with Puckerman. She tried to change the partner but the rest of them didn't let her. That was my turn. When I was on the stage I realised that only two of us had't got partner, oh shit, Santana.

She was looking at me with a smirk, waiting to my reaction, and it was a scary face.

-_''Ssan...Santana.''_- I said slowly looking right at the paper. She smiled at me and she got up from that couch

-_''Are you scare blondie?.''_-She said looking me right in the eyes.

-_''mmm..No I'm not.''_ -Well, I was a little,she always looked so confident and she is also so talented. I listened her singing, soo good. I didn't know if I could do it as well as her.

-_''Fine...'_'-She came next to me and I paralised. I stayed in my place till it was time to take the other paper from the hat. I took the first I saw and unfolded it. I almost fainted when I saw the tittle of the song. I gave the paper to santana but she refused to read it.

-_''Is an improvitation no?. I don't want to see the song, I'm gonna kill it anyway.''_

Puckerman and Rachel were the first couple and they were so cute, singing Need you now. Santana coulnd't stop looking at them the whole actuation and she looked so angry. She also said something really quietly in a different language I didn't know. But she didn't like that at all. Sam and mercedes were also good performing you're the one that I want from Grease. Sam didn't look so enthusiastic, I knew he didn't like grease so... but Mercedes was amazing in her role.

Mike didn't sing, he only danced while Tina singed...maybe that was why he was so nervous. Maybe he can't sing...but it was a good performance too.

That was our turn, and I started sweating. Okey, calm down. I knew the song and I could do it well. But if I'm not cordinate with Santana, it would be awfull. We came up into the stage and Santana runed next to me.

-_''Follow me sunshine''_.-And she winked. How she could look sooooo calm? I was freaked out and I already knew the song!.-_''Hit it!.''_-She shouted to puckerman and the music started.

_**All my people in the crowd grab a partner and take it down**_

I sang and automatically I droped down on the floor.

_**It's me against the music**_

I continued, wondering where was Santana. But when I was still at the ground, I saw in one side the black boots of her. She was just above me, with one feet in each side.

**_Uh uh_**

She said. Great, so I was going to be Brittney and she Madona. Let's do it, I thought.

**_It's just me _**

I sang still in the floor.

**_And me_**

She said, winked at the public and giving me a hand to stand up.

**_Yeah_**

**_C'mon_**

**_ Hey Britney?_**

I could felt her brown eyes looking right at mines. So I replied

**_Are you ready?_**

**_Uh uh, are you?_**

**_Yeah_**

That wasn't in the song...but it sounded sexy. She looked nervous for the first time, because she didn't know what I wanna do so I took the advantage of the situation and winked at her and she smiled.

_**No one cares**_

She was singing with me, but she desapeared for a moment while I spin slowly my head

**_It's whippin my hair, it's pullin' my waist_**

And suddenly, two hands come for behind and took my waist. I moved my hips and they followed me. It didn't helped to my nerves, but we were cordinated while we danced, and that was the important thing.

**_To hell with stares_**

**_The sweat is drippin' all over my face_**

Santana was near me imitating at the perfection all my moves and singing their parts.

_**No one's there**_

_**I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**_

_**Tonight I'm here **_

_**Fell the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass**_

That was the hardest part of the song, and I had to sing it, and she looked so confident dancing next to me, she also conserved that smirk in her face. She looked at me, and nod her head, like trying to say me to follow her. Here we go. She ran to the front side of the stage and I followed her. I breathed deep and started singing while I tryed to follow the tan girl.

She moved to a side and I went to the other and she suddenly started moving his arms and feets so quickly and I tryied to follow her

(**_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat_**)

Then she made an amazing acrobatic and go to the back leaving me alone, so I did a split while I sang this part slower and I went up and down twice. (_**I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**_)

Then I did a somersault and she came next to me and started dancing together like we'd been always doing it, we didn't miss a foot step, I guessed that she also loved dancing, but she prefered singing and she liked britney spears because they were the same dancing moves than the videoclip. (_**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tac In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**_)

Then everybody shouted with us:

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

So they liked it, or...they were very drunk? maybe both, but that give us (at least at me) a little bit of confident to carry on, because it was so tiring singing and dancing that song at the same time. I looked a Santana for a couple of seconds. She didn't look tired, maybe a little bit tipsy but it might be the alcohol. She looked so shocking, as the first time I saw her. She was wearing a very beautifull skirt and a black shirt and also their black heels boots. I didn't explain how could she dance without falling from them. We must continued so I shaked my head and continued dancing and singing with Santana, trying not to lose the concentration.

_**All my people on the floor**_  
_**Let me see you dance**_  
_**Let me see ya**_  
_**All my people wantin' more**_  
_**Let me see you dance**_  
_**I wanna see ya**_  
_**All my people round and round**_  
_**Let me see you dance**_  
_**Let me see ya All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance I wanna see ya**_

_**So how would you like a friendly competition**_  
_**Let's take on the song**_  
_**It's you and me baby, we're the music**_  
_**Time to party all night long**_

_**All night long, yeah, let's go**_

Once again, this wasn't in the song, but maybe she was trying to send me a message because I was really tired and dizzy for the alcohol that I had drunk...

_**We're almost there**_  
_**I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain**_  
_**My soul is bare**_

And then she placed behind me once again, and do the same, but her hands we moved from my hips to my feet, I just looked at the crowd while I was singing and I could see how everyone looked at us with their eyes wide, specially the boys. When she standed up, she whispered at my ear, I was so shocked that I couldn't avoid jumping in my place.-_''Common blondie, you killed it in your audition, don't dissapoint me.''_-I smiled. That was like a fresh breath of air, was she the one who told that to Sam? I started dancing with more energy than before.

**_(My hips are movin' at a rapid pace)_**  
**_Baby feel it burn_**  
**_From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins_**  
**_And now it's your turn_**  
**_Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_**

Then, when the song was repetitive, we did the same moves than at the start, and we do it great, no mistakes. But then, was when Santana really surprise me.

We fall into the floor while we sang this part, and we rolled for all over the stage.

_**Get on the floor, baby lose control**_  
_**Just work your body and let it go**_  
_**If you wanna party, just grab somebody**_

Then she standed up and pointed me _**(Hey Britney)**_ and then she whistled to someone in the public while I continued, and then Puckerman brang her a chair which Santana put in the middle of the stage.

_**We can dance all night long**_

I stand up from the floor and waited, it was her solo in the song,and I wanted to know what she was going to do.

_**Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control**_  
_**Come over here I got somethin' to show ya**_

She said me to approach her with her finger and ordered me to sit on the chair. Oh my god, was she going to dance alone arround me? I freaked out.

She placed herself behind me and singed in my ear. I got goose bump. Then she danced around me_** (Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got)**_

**_All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_**

She roughed my hair and took my hand **_(C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down)_**

And then we danced in the front of the stage until the end of the song.

_**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance **_

_**All my people round and round, party all night long C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down**_

We both ended on the floor and I smiled to myself, because it was amazing. She was so talented. I looked at the people and they were clapping so hard and shouting. Then I looked at Santana, who was smiling then she winked at me. It was the first time I felt talented in my entire life.

* * *

Santana celebrated our great performance kissing Puckerman during the rest of the night and also drinking a lot. When I came down from the stage Sam didn't stop telling me how amazing was, he was drunk, as most of the people in the room, but it didn't matter then I was so happy.

The rest of the actuations were great too, It would be a very difficult decision. We had to vote in pairs so I waited for santana to separate from his boyfriend and came next to me.

-_''You can vote whoever you want blondie, We're gonna win anyways, so, you decide.''- _Saying that, she came back to that couch next to Puck.

Great. Now, it was my decision and I didn't know who was better, there were amazing performances... so I wrote down, Rachel and Puckerman. I didn't want Rachel to get mad for lost the price, so...

10 minutes later everyone had voted and Rachel came up in the stage to say the winner.

_-''Aaaaaaaaaaaaand the winner of the contest, who is gonna receive a dinner for two in Breadstix is...''_- I didn't know that place, but Santana separated his mouth from her boyfriend automatically when she heard Berry. -_ ''Oh my god I can't believe it. We need to repeat the votation, Santana and Brittany won!. It's unfair!'' _-She said with tears in her eyes.

I spent two minutes to realise that we have done it!.Oh man, I couldn't believe it, we won! that was amazing...It was the first time that I won something, even that I didn't know what the hell was Breadstix...but, a dinner for two? I would be really unconfortable and I'd might say stupid things...

For no reason, since I met Santana I would like to spend more time with her, been her friend, and maybe that was going to be the apropiate situation to do it... well,If I don't screw it up. We came up into the stage and Rachel give to us two little papers while she cried. Then was when the party really started.

Everyone danced on the dancefloor till they were so tired that they needed to sit down to rest. One by one, started to leave the house, even puckerman, who was so drunk that he didn't even know were he was and left alone at her girlfriend who was laid on the couch like she was sleeping, she looked like a little angel, so pacefull. But she was more drunk than him. How could he do that to her? Well, maybe he wasn't going to help her a lot, but he shouldn't have leave her there. Sam left the place too, but he checked how was I and asked me like a million times if I mind it. I continued dancing and laughing with Tina then, who was so bussy with Mike at that moment... Rachel was sitting on the stage, saying things that I couldn't understand I heard something about unfair once again...but I left her alone too and Kurt was trying to organise and clean the room. Wasn't that Puckerman's responsability?

-_''What a night,uh?''_-He said smiling. -_''Did you have fun?''_

-_''Yeah sure, it was great''_

-_''You did it pretty cool, I didn't know you were so good.''_-And he went upstairs maybe to take something to clean up all this mess.

So,I didn't have anything to do, Mike was with Tina, Rachel talking alone...I was the only one left in there, except Santana...I couldn't left her like that so I took her and she leaned on her body over mine. It was pretty hard trying to walk with her like that...

-_''Santana, wake up!.''_-I slap her face slowly.-_''I need you to tell me where do you life.''_

-_''Nnnno, no, no...''_-She said with a lot of difficult.-'_'You can't take me there. My mom will kiiiiiiiiiill me.''_

-_''Okay, so...I'll take you to my house, you can told your parents that you spend the night in there tomorrow''_

-_''And your parents?''_-She started walking by her own, but she was a little bit unstable, she moved from side to side, so I was still helping here.

-_''My parents?.''-_Oh right, I told them that I lived with my parents... come on, a quickly anwer.-_''Oh, they are on a bussines trip.''_

-''_Grrrrrrrreat.''- _She said, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**I wish you liked the chapter, tell me your opinions, and sorry once again if it's difficult to read, I'm trying to do it fine ;). Loveeee xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived home 30 minutes later, Santana was able to walk on her own, but she was moving from one side of the street to the other, so I had to help her most of the time. On our way to home, I realised that I didn't know were I was going to sleep... I only had the couch and I couldn't let Santana sleep on the floor, she would notice that I was a liar. It was going to be a very long night...

It was pretty hard to open the door too, because was a very tipsy for the alcohol and I couldn't see clearly, but finally it fit.

Santana opened her mouth and said something I didn't understand, but she liked the house, eventhough it wasn't so big and beutiful as Rachel's... she instantly sat down on the couch.

-_''Do you want something to eat?''_- My stomach avised me two minutes ago that I was starving. Was when I noticed that I hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

-_''Noooooooooooope thanks''_.-She answered while she looked at her boots.

I ate my sandwich as soon as possible and then I ran into my ''bedroom'' to take some clothes to Santana. She was so beautiful with that outfit, but it wasn't seem comfortable to sleep. I took a very big t-shirt I used to wear while I danced and a pair of shorts. I took a pillow and some blankets too, even it was warm.

-_''Here you are''._- And through the clothes at her, thinking that she was going to caught them...but she was so drunk that she didn't even watch them. She started to take off her shirt, so I turn around because I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But I started hearing a strange noise, and then her voice.

-_''mmmmmmmfmgsmh...can you pleassse help me? I haveee a problemm..._- I turned around to see Santana with her shirt on her head and her hands resting in her hips. She was so hilarious! I took a minute to look her like that. Her tan abs were amazing, she looked so sporty...I had to stop staring her like that.

-_''Of course, no problem''._- I laughed. I helped her and then she laid on the couch. I was going to my bedroom when she took my arm.

-_''Where arrre you going to sleep?''_.-She said really slowly, like she was affraid of waking up someone or something...

-_''Oh, in my bedroom''._-I replied, in the same tone of voice...-''_Why?''_

-_''Can you jussst stay here with me untill I fall sleep, please? i know it's weird but...''_- I didn't let her end the sentence, she was so sweet when she was as vulnerable.

-_''Yes, don't worry. Just stay here, I'm going to my bedroom to take a pillow and lay on the floor next to you''._-She smiled and let me go. I came back in a couple of minutes and as I said, I laid next to her, on the floor. We spent the rest of the time in silence. When I tought she was sleept, I heard her.

-_''I'mm so sorrry Britanny''_

-_''Why?''_.-I didn't understand her.

-_''I called youu liarr in front of the whole glee club when you're not. I mean, you were looking at the flooorr and my third mexican eye...''_-Okay, it was worst. What she was talking about?.-_''...and I used to be a bitchh whith peoplee I don't knowww, and...''_-I stopped her once again.

-_''Don't worry Santana, it's okay.''_-I looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

-_''Youu know? You were breathtaking today...''_-She said.-_''...just like the firrsst time I saw you''_

I waited for a few seconds. I blushed, but she couldn't see it.

-_''Yeah well, you too...''_-I said turning my face to see her, but she was slept and she couldn't hear me.-_...just like the first time I saw you''._-I wishpered. I standed up to kiss her in her cheek very carefully and laid once again on the floor to think.

* * *

I woke up with a very strong noise. My back hurted and my head too. The sun was shining and I couldn't see anything.

And then, the memories of the night before hit me. Santana and I dancing, Sam drunk, me winning the contest, Santana drunk too, she sleeping on my couch...oh my god, I slept on the floor next to her! I turned around my head to see if she was still sleeping or she woke up with that noise like me. But she wasn't in there. Maybe she was scared when she woke up and see that I was a poor girl without bed. I standed up to see where the noise came from and then I saw Santana doing a lot of thing around the kitchen.

-_''Goodmorning blondie''_-She said with a plate in her hands.-'_'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I made you the breakfast, you know, to say thank you somehow...''_

-_''Oh thank you! but you don't have to..'_'-I tried to say.

-''_Yes I have to! My mom would kill me if I had arrived home like that...''_

I couldn't close my mouth in amazament. Was her Santana Lopez? The one who I met in my audition?. Well, yesterday she was nice sometimes, but now...she looks like another girl!

-_''Someone would do the same as me''_-I said looking at my breakfast. Eggs with bacon and orange juice. Yumm. Delicious.

-_''I don't think so...''_-She said looking at the floor.-_''At least for me''_.-She smiled, but with a sad and miserable smile. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, that there were plenty of people that they would help her as me. But she didn't let me.

-_''Well, I have to go or my parents will call the police!''_-She said laughing. It was the first time I heard her laugh and it sounded so good to me. Why didn't she laugh more often?._-''Thanks for everything''_.-She winked.

_-''You know where to find me next time''_.-I said, and she smiled. Then she left the house closing really carefully the front door and leaving me alone with that tasty breakfast.

I spent the rest of the morning, thinking about my cheerios audition number. I looked for my old CD's to find the right music and then I started planning the dance. It had to be good enough to impress Couch Silvester. Mercedes and Tina, told me that she was such an exigent woman. They tried to enter in the cheerios too when they arrive at the Mickinley Highschool but she didn't let them, she said that Mercedes looked like she had just eaten Beyonce and then she said that Tina could be fine to use her as a pompon...She was so rude, but I had to try even if I was little bit scared of this woman.

* * *

I was so bored, laid on the couch looking at the tv which was turned off and without nothing to do. I thought about going for a walk, but I refused the idea when my feet started hurting during my dance. I took my mobile phone out of the back pocket of my trousers.

**_Me: ''hey there, have you got something to do today? I'm sooooo bored :(''_**

I only had to wait two minutes to read Sam's replay

**_Sam:''I always have time for u ;) What about a movie on the cinema?''_**

I smiled to myself, he was so cute! And it was the perfect plan because the cinema wasn't far from my house.

_**Me: Perfect! See you in front of the cinema at...ten?''**_

_**Sam: Okay :) xxx**_

I watched at the clock. Shit, it was two hours left. What I was going to do now?, my ankle was better now, so maybe I could go for a walk, not far away. I changed my clothes and had a shower, if I had a date with sam I wasn't going to wear my dancing clothes.

All the children were playing in the park with their friends, and it made me smile for a while remembering when I was young...It was so easy...

I visited a lot of places, the park, the mall, the city council...I arrived at the Lima Bean, the coffee shop where I was going to start working next week and decided to take one coffee, I had enough money to survive untill I get paid so...

I stopped for a second in front of the glass when I saw two familiar faces inside. The beautiful blonde cheerleader was sitting in there, talking with someone I couldn't see. But she looked angry, really angry and she moved her arms like she was going to kill whoever she was talking with. I moved a few steps backs to see who was she arguing with, when I understood everything. Sam was so angry too, he was shouting and moving his hands like a crazy. I didn't know what happened between them, but it must be so big to be this angry...

I didn't come into the coffe shop, I didn't want to create an uncomfortable situation, so I returned home and watched TV until it was time to go to the cinema.

* * *

I changed my clothes twice when I arrived home. I was really confused...was it a date? In that case I would wear some beautiful clothes, but if it's not? Maybe we were just two friends having a really good time on a saturday night, so in that case I would wear confortable ones. At the end, I decided to wear a mix, black trousers with a very beutiful shirt that my mother gave me when I was younger. I love it.

I arrived ten minutes before, I didn't want him to have to wait for me. But he was also there, with a very beautiful flower in his hands. There was no doubt. It was a date.

-_''Thank you Sam, you're so cute''_.-I said smile went bigger.

-_''You're beutiful!''._-He stared for a couple of minutes and then he realised that I was waiting.-'_'Oh! I was thinking of watching Matrix, it's a classic and there's a sesion at ten!''_-He said too excited, so I replied with a '_'Why not?_''.

The movie lasted two hours, but It seemed like ages. Sam spent all the way home talking about the movie, and I only could nod my head because I didn't understand it at all. It was so boring. When he was talking something about of the end of the movie, I plucked up the courage and finally asked him.

_-''What's up between Quinn and you?''._-He was really shocked and stopped walking.

-_''Why? Did she tell you something?''_

-_''mm...no, but you told me that you were going to explain me what's going on with her and I'm really curious!''_.- I didn't say that I saw them today, because it would be too much.

-'_'Okay fine. Quinn and I went out last year.''_-It was obvious, I could see how she looked him and how he looked Quinn when he tought that none was watching.-_''But she only used me to be popular, you know, to go out with a football player and she cheated on me...''_

-_''Oh Sam, I'm so sorry!''_.-I said.-_''Do you still love her?''_-I didn't have to say that. Think before talking, that was the first rule. He turned to watch me and he said.

-''It was hard, of course I still feel something about Quinn, but she cheated on me and It's hard to forget, I apologised Puckerman...but her...''

Puckerman? He was with Quinn? What a extrange couple! Now I understood why Puckerman couldn't stop watching Quinn at the party...

-_''Puckerman? But he's with Santana now no?''_

-'_'mmmm not really...they have sex only, or that's what both say...whatever, I'm with you now, and that's the important thing''_.-He took my hand and he turned his face to kiss me. My first kiss with Sam, so...now he's my boyfriend? It was fine, he was fun and handsome and also so sweet!

He took me home. I was so exhausted that the couch looked like a really confortable bed for me.

* * *

It was the big day. With a little bit of luck, I was going to become a cheerio today. I woke up ten minutes earlier to dance my number once again. It had to be perfect.

I only had to survive 4 hours of class which were really really hard. Sam and the girls (Mercedes and Tina) made it easier, but not too much.

When it was the time I came into the gym to see where I was going to do my performance. There was a girl doing her audition. Mine was thirty minutes left so I had enough time to change my clothes and watch my rivals so I sat down . I could see couch Silvester, with her red sports clothes, really concetrate in what the girl was doing. Next to her was Quinn, with her cheerio uniform and a very big smile in her face. But what really surprise me was that Santana was next to Quinn too, but with normal clothes. Was she a cheerleader too? She didn't look like one...it was not her style at all!

The girl was doing it pretty fine, but suddenly, in the middle of an acrobatic, the music was over. Coach Silvester standed up:

_-''I've seen enough, if you want to do the ridiculous, go to the glee club''. _-When she said that, Santana and Quinn looked to each other and rolled their eyes, but they didn't say anything. I was so scared that I went out to breath some fresh air. What if I forget the steps? Or she turned off the music like with that girl? Okay, nerves away. I had to try it. I entered in the gym and when I heard my name I came in front of them. I gave Couch Silvester my CD with the music, and them I watched to Santana and Quinn. The second one winked me, but Santana didn't do anything she just looked at me with a pocker face.

_**Off with your head**_  
_**To dance dance dance until you're dead**_

I made a mashup with two songs, thriller and heads will roll. And I was dressed with my dance clothes, but I cut them a little to look like a zombie.

_**I'm off off off with your head**_  
_**To dance dance dance until you're dead**_  
_**I'm off off off with your head**_

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

_**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**(Head will roll,heads will roll)**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_  
_**You're paralyzed**_

I was really proud, because I was doing it exactly as it was planned. And couch Silvester was looking at me really curious. Quinn continued cheering me up and doing things with her hands to tell me that it was good. Santana didn't seem to like it, she just stayed looking at her notebook hitting it with her pencil once and once again.

'_**Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_  
_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_  
_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_  
_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

I made a split and then I got up. Shit, my ankle started to hurt again, but it was the middle of the song so I had to continue...just a little bit more and then I maybe became a cheerio.

_**Off with your head**_  
_**To dance dance dance until you're dead**_  
_**I'm off off off with your head**_

Was then, in a middle of a somersault when I felt on the ground with a really big pain on my feet. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The music was off and I could see how Santana and Quinn standed up very quickly to help me. Couch Silvester stayed in her point as relaxed as always.

-_''What a pitty, you were doing it fine...SANDBAG!''._-She shout. What the hell was she saying? But Santana looked at her inmediatly.-_''Took her to the nursery, right now''._

Sandbag? Why did she called her that? Whatever. Santana helped me to stand up and then she walked with me in silence until we left the gym. I was so disapointed with myself, what I was going to do now? I twisted my ankle and ruined my cheerio audition.

-_''It is starting to be a tradition''._-Santana said trying to walk carrying me on. I laughed, that was true.

-'_'I screw it up''_.-I said just when we arrived at the nursery.

-_''Don't worry honey. Everyone could have a bad day. Do you mind if I returned back to the gym?''._-She said when she laid me on the stretcher._-''I don't like this kind of places...''_

I would love her to stay with me but it was fair. -_''Of course, go, it's okay''_

And without saying anything else, she left the nursery

* * *

The nurse told me what I alredy knew...I had twisted my ankle and I couldn't walk in two weeks without a crutch. Why I had so bad luck? It took me a lot of time to return home,and was then, when I looked in the little blackboard hanged on my fridge and remembered that today, I had to go to the Lima bean to sign my contract. Oh my god, it was suposed that I was going to start working that week...I needed the job, I couldn't lost it without starting it.

I went there to explain myself, when I saw how many people was in there shouting and asking for a coffee. My boss came out of his office and shout me as soon as he saw me.

-_''Do you see what I was talking about?''._-He smiled, but his smile disapeared when he saw my bandage.

-_''I'm so sorry, I had an accident today at the highschool and I twisted my ankle but I really need this job and the money, I could work behind the bar or counting the money or...''_- I said quickly to explain myself.

-_''mmm...What a disaster...okay, do you think that you could help us today? we are really bussy and you can also learn how to do the rest of the things''._-He said trying to make me feel more relaxed.

-_''Perfect, of course, I'll do anything''._

There were a lot of people in the queue and two of the boys who worked in there were really bussy but there was one girl who looked really lost and she came to talk to me when she saw me.

-_''Hey! I'm Sugar! Are you the astonishing girl that our boss said that is going to work here?'' _-She said with a very big smile which grow as soon as she saw how my face went red and red. -_''I'm joking''._- She finally said.

-_''I'm Brittany''_

-_''I'm new too, but I've better luck.''_.-She said pointing my leg.._-''Come with me, I'll help you with all the things you should know in here''_

She learned me how to make all types of coffe, how to clean the bathrooms and the tables and also how to speak with the costumers. She was so nice, and she told me if I needed something, she would helped me.

At the end of the day, she carried me home in her car. I couldn't have had more luck with my partner at work. She made better a horrible day.


	5. Chapter 5

My ankle hurted the whole night so I hardly slept, and my way to school wasn't good too, people who drive should have more patience with disabled people. Sam helped me the most of the time carrying me instead of going upstairs on my own or making space in the hall to arrive safe at my locker. He was such a gentleman. Tina and Mercedes helped me too, but in a different way, they kept me distracted to not think in the pain. They told me a lot of rumors that I've never imagined, for example, I'd never thought that Artie went out with Tina last year or Mercedes had a summer love with Sam, my actual boyfriend (I didn't know if I could call him that yet).

They also told me about Quinn and Sam, he was distroyed when all happened, Quinn didn't want to know nothing about Puckerman, but he was totally in love with her, what made Santana mad at all. Quinn and she also had a fight, and since that day, they hadn't speak to each other. Wow, it had to be really hard for all of them. I guessed that the only ones who had a good time with that story were Mercedes and Tina, gossiping, of course.

Today we had a Glee reunion, but I knew it was going to be really boring, because I would have to spend the rest of the class, watching my partners dancing and singing while I only could sing in my chair...awfull. But maybe it could help to distract me.

When I came into the room, I saw Marley sitting in the front line of chairs, so I came to sit next to her, I knew she was too shy to talk to the others, but maybe she only needed a little bit of help. I was like that in my old highschool, but it was like a jungle, everyone was so rude. She was alone even when most the people of the glee club was already in the room. Santana was in the line behind me and she moved to talk to me when I sat down.

-_''How are you going with that shit?''._- She said, pointing my feet.

-_''Better, thanks''_.- To be honest , I was a little bit upset with her for left me alone in the nursery.

She came back to his sit and then I turned my head to speak with the shy one:

-_''Hey Marley, how are you?''._- I said with a big smile.

-'_'Fffine...and you?''_.- She said a little bit scared, she hadn't be used to people talking to her first I tought.

-_''Well, I could be better...but I've always had bad luck''._- I said pointing my ankle.

-_''Oh...what happened to you?''_

_-''Just a bad day...I fell during my cheerio's audition''_

She couldn't say anything because Sam entered in the room running and sat next to me, giving me a kiss in the cheek.

-_''What wait, are you dating trouty mouth?''_- Santana said laughing. Was she talking to me?

-_''Have you got any problem with me Santana?''_- Sam deffended me.

-_''Appart of your big and distracting mouth, anything.''_- She replied smiling at him.

-_''Why are you always a bitch with everybody?''_.- Sam said, and I couldn't believe it. Why he said that to her? She hadn't be too bad with him. She started looking at him carefully and started a sentece she couldn't end.

-_''Do you know Lim...''_

-_''Have you got any problem with her Sam? You should fight with someone of your size''_-Puckerman,next to Santana replied quickly and taking air like he wanted to start a fight.

_-''Oh yes, I couldn't see anyone right now''._-Sam started moving his head like he was looking for someone.

-_''Look better''._-Puckerman standed up

-_''I didn't hit you when you stole my girlfriend but if you want a fight right now, I don't have anything to stop me''._

And like a lightning, Puckerman jumped over Sam who fell in the ground. Marley scared, left the room runing and leaving her bag in there. Puckerman punched Sam's face twice, but he moved to a side and Puck punched the floor the third time. Then Sam replied punching Puckerman's stomach. Suddenly, Mr. Shue ran into the class and separated both.

-_''What are you doing guys? We are a team, and there's no place in the glee club for the violence''_

None said anything and both looked at the ground.

-'_'You're spelled from the glee club for a whole week''_- Sam tried to complain but Mr. Sue didn't let him, it was too late. He was so angry, I'd never seen him like that before. His face was red. Both went out of the room and it was a huge silence. I couldn't even blink, it happened so fast! It was clear that Sam didn't forget Quinn and it make me feel like a stranger in the middle of a war.

* * *

My locker was a complety disaster. I'd always been clean with my things but when I ended the classes I only wanted to through my book in the locker and let it there forever. Some pictures where hanged on the sides, to make me smile when I saw them. Like my pictures I used to paint when I was younger, with...13 years old? I've always love painting, but my mom said me that It was a waste of my time and I stopped. She used to say the same with the dance, but noway, it was kind of my life I wouldn't stop dancing. What the hell was that? oh right! My pair of gloves, I put them there the first day of class, when I thought I was going to have cold and I didn't know that the town was a oven.

-_''Wow, you have such a zoo in there''._-Santana appeared from my back smiling.

-_''What do you want?''_.-I answered with an angry tone of voice. After all the fight I was a little bit mad at her. Her face looked at the floor and I could see her sad smile just like the day before in my kitchen.

-_''Oh...I just...just...''_-She said doubting

_-''Are you scared sunshine?''_.-I said with a smirk trying to imitate her, but she didn't laugh, she just looked me with wide eyes and like she didn't know what the hell I was saying -_''Joking''_.-I tried to clarify.

-_''No! I mean, I just came to tell you that you have another audition for the cheerios. I've been talking with couch Silvester and you liked her before falling and we didn't find something good at all, well not as goos as you...''_

I couldn't stop myself and I started jumping over my good feet and shouthing. Santana freaked out, she didn't know what to do, but I didn't mind, I had another chance to be a cheerio! I huged Santana so hard that I was affraid of hurting her.

-'_'Thank you so much Santana''._- I was so impressed, why she did that?, She didn't seem like the kind of girl who make favours to strangers. Well, not strangers at all, she slept in my couch!

-_''Oh, you're welcome''_.-She said with a smile,more relaxed. She said goodbye with her head and then she started walking.

_-''Santana!''._-I shouted. And she turned around.-_''Why have you done this for me?''._- I didn't understand her at all. She started walking really slowly until she arrived at my place and whispered in my ear, still with her books holded over her stomach.

_-''I believe in you blondie''_.-She said with a smirk, and all my muscles sstretched.-_''Don't disappoint me''._-She shouted while she left.

I couldn't be more happy, another audition? I was sure this time I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. As soon as Santana left, Sam appeared like he was waiting for her to leave.

-_''Was she disturbing you?''_.- The question catched me unready so I took my time to think.

-_''What? Santana? No, she was being nice''_

-_''She can't be nice with anyone...she's like the devil, she should have been called Satan''._-He said looking the way where she left. I smiled to myself for the word game, but then I realised how rude he was with her and it was so annoying.

-_''Yes she can, she's a good person''._-I said mad, and Sam started laughing so hard. I was so angry that I closed my locker with a very big noise. Everyone turned around to see what was happening and Sam started laughing louder. I saw his face, red and violet for Puck's punchs, and I really wanted to punch him too right now, but I controled myself.

-_''When you stop laughing at me and lying, call me''_- I said with the most angry face I knew, and left him alone, with a shocking face and his big mouth open.

* * *

The days passed so quickly, every single day I went to school, glee club and then to the Lima bean to work. The school was the best I sat down next to Tina and Mercedes because I didn't want to be near Sam, who always sat down at the same place and looked me like a little sad puppy. I also tried to study during my breaks to pass my exams and in the glee club...well it was a little bit boring without Sam but we were training so hard to the sectionals and we didn't talk soooo it would be better without him in there.

I couldn't say the same at work. Our turn was the worst, Sugar and I had to deal with all the teenagers in the town at the same time and I wasn't able to do a lot with that stupid ankle so Sugar did most of the work. I felt so bad for her, she looked so exhausted, but she continued doing her work with a smile, while I felt like a waste of space. I just sat down, behind the bar, and heard people's order, wrote them in a paper and then sugar prepared and served them.

That Wednesday afternoon was horrible, the local football team from a village next to Lima, came to have something after their match. They looked like mountains, so big and strong. But the worst thing is that they didn't know how to make a queue. They started talking at the same time, shouting and pushing.

-_''STOP PLEAAAAASE!.''_-I shouted and then, silence. The whole coffee shop shutted up with my voice, and I was kind of shamed, but I did the right thing. When the last football player said to me what he wanted, he moved to his table, and then I saw a really nice surprise. Part of the glee club was in there, waiting in the queue to have something.

-_''Hey Britt! Are you working here? We didn't know''_.-Puckerman said with a smirk resting his arm in the bar. Sam wasn't in there, I didn't have to be a genious to see that they weren't friends anymore.

-_''Yeah, we didn't even know that you have so bad mood.''_.-Kurt said laughing, and everybody followed him. Even Santana, but only with a smile.

-_''Hey guys!''_.-I said laughing too.-_''Yes, I started this weeks at the afternoons, I need some extra money''_

-_''For what?''_.-Rachel said curious, but suddenly Kurt hitted her stomach with his elbow.-_''I mean, great!''._-She rectified with a big smile.

I took note of their orders and then I said to Sugar that I was going to serve them because they were my friends, and as I thought, she only smiled and continued working. I hardly ever arrived at the table where they sat down with all the coffee, so Sugar helped me too.

-_''Here you are''._-I said smiling. I looked at their faces, everyone was amazed to see me there, all except Santana who kept his eyes looking right at the floor I didn't understand, why she was only nice with me when there is none around us?.

-_''Oh! I almost forgot it, this is my partner Sugar.''_-Everybody looked at us with their eyes wide open. My sentence made Santana looked at us too. What?

-_''Well, work partners, aren't we Brittany?''._-Sugar said laughing, and everybody did the same.

-_''Oh yes''_.-I said blushed for the confusion.-_''Well, have fun guys, see you around''._

Everybody said goodbye and I came back to my place, I would love to stay with them but I had to work. It was such a hard life.

-_''Do you know if the wheelchair boy has got girlfriend?''_.-Sugar whispered behind me.

-_''AH!''_.-She scared me and I couldn't avoid shout. Once again, the entire coffee shop looked at me. They might think that I was crazy!.-_''You scared me!''_

-_''Sorry!''_-She said raising her two hands and laughing so hard. Then she looked at me. What was the problem? Oh! the question!

-_''mmm no, I don't know, but I don't think so...why?''_

-'_'He's staring the whole time and he's kind of cute''._

Awwww, Sugar liked Artie.

-_''I could ask him and try to firgured out something''_

-_''I would love that, I owe you one!''_.-She said, and came back to his job, with a wide smile in his face.

It was so lovely, I loved this possible couple, and I also loved seeing Sugar so happy.

* * *

I left the coffee shop one hour late because I had to help Sugar to clean the bathrooms. Well, I only hold the things that she used, but I had to stay. When I arrived home, I noticed, that I hadn't seen my mobile phone in the entire day so I looked for it. I found it under the couch. It wasn't a surprise, I was a dissaster.

_**Sam: ''I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that things of Santana, I didn't know you both were friends... but you had to admit that I had part of the true and I didn't laugh at you I laughed at your comment! :( ''**_

I didn't want to start a fight right now so I deleted the message. I would answer lately. I had two missing calls too...Unknown number. I was freaked out, whoever was trying to find me, was trying it too hard. I deleted them too. I laid on the couch exhausted and starving, but the fatigue won the battle and I felt sleep in a couple of minutes.

* * *

Next friday I came to the doctor. With a little bit of luck, he would take me away the bandage and I could be able to do all the things I didn't...well, I was a little bit worried about htat because a did a lot I shouldn't, like working and walking long distances since home to highschool.

I was the only one in that white room, waiting impatiently to hear my name.

-_''Brittany S. Pierce''._-A man shouted. YES! That's me! I hurried up so much that I fell into the ground.

-_''Wow wow, slow down, or you'll be more hurted than you're''._-The man said smiling and helping me to stand up.-'_'Come in, let me see this ankle''_

I came into his consult with a wide smile, I would love to have luck at once!

-_''Well, you're better, you can defenitly walk but you'll have to wait at least two days more to dance.''_- It was fair, I had time to prepare my new audition...so it wasn't a problem. I couldn't be more happy! He took me away that stupid bandage and ordered me to move my feet slowly. He ordered me to notice him if I had any problems in the next few weeks. I left the doctor and came back home smiling like an idiot.

In my way I past at a fish market. When I see the fishes I couldn't help but laugh, so hard. Trouty mouth! now i understood it! Poor Sam, he didn't deserve that, but it was hilarious. Oh! Sam! I had to reply his message

**_Me: ''She was nice with me that's all. I forgive you but only because I can't life without talking you ;)''_**

Only a few seconds left...

_**Sam: ''Neither do I :), How's everything?''**_

**_Me:'' I have just left the doctor! My feet is okay! :) what about you?''_**

_**Sam: ''Great! Not as well as you! Look, I'm a little bit bussy now, I'll talk you later xoxo''**_

_**Me:''Okay :)''**_

But he didn't and I was so sad. Another boring weekend was comming...or maybe not.

* * *

Well, I'm updating so many chapters now because, I'm going to be so bussy next week, but I promise you to come back :) this one is shorter, the next one will be more interesting, promise!. Thanks for reading! Leave your opinions. Loveee 3 :)

Oh! And I made a trailer of the fanfic, hope you like!: ( watch?v=QH20WnvZInU)


	6. Chapter 6

That Saturday afternoon couldn't be worst. No dancing, no notices from Sam, nothing good at the television, and when I thought about going out for a walk, it started raining...but it was still so damn hot.

So that was me, laid on the couch, zapping without looking at the television. Thinking, in what could I do for not die there.

**Knock Knock **

Someone was knocking on my door? Oh my good, I freaked out, none knew that I lived in there, anyone...what if it was...? I couldn't open the door, I was so scared to do that so I thought in a different plan. I opened the window and went out of the house for it. I turned the corner to see who was the person who knocked my door. But I only saw the back of a medium-height man or woman with a black hoodie covering her or his head . What if he or she was a burglar? I didn't control myself and I actuated without thinking. I ran and I just jumped over that person. Both fell into the ground.

-_''DAMN IT! ARE YOU CRAZY?''_.-Santana shouted still under me. Oh my god, I hadn't thought in her at all! Of course she knew where I lived! But I'd never imagined her to come to see me!

-_''Oh...Oh...I'm so sorry''_.-I moved to let her strand up. She was really wet.

-_''Are you always like that? Normal people open the door and invite to come into! Please, tell me that it wasn't a London tradition''._-She said laughing and giving me her hand to stand up too. I thought it would be worst, she is normally in a bad mood.

-_''No! Sorry, I was alone at home and I thought that you were a thief or something'' _

-_''Ohhhh, and instead of calling the police you just attack?''_-She said with a smirk.-_''You're a badass''._

I smiled at her, and she looked at me right in the eyes. Wow, her's were so dark.

-_''Come in''._-I said opening the door and making a bow. She laughed-'_'To what do I owe this honor?'' _

-_''Well, I came her to ask you for a date''._-She said with smirking. I automatically blushed and open my eyes as much as possible. She waited two more seconds_-''You know...Breadstix, we had a dinner for two...for killing it at Berry's party'' _

-_''Ohhhh! I forgot it! Well...if you want you can go with your boyfriend...''_-I said kindly. I didn't mind it and if she wanted to go with him it wasn't a problem. What are we going to talk after all?.

-_''Boyfriend?''._-She said shocked._-''Oh! Do you mean Puck? He's not my boyfriend he is just...a friend with benefits...''_-She looked at the floor._-''And I don't want to go with him, he's a little bit angry since all the shit of the glee club...'' _

_-''Okay then! I'll be your date.''_-Now it was Santana who blushed and looked me shocked.-_''Joking''._-And she laugh with her beautiful smile.

-_''When do you want to go?'' _

-_''mmmmm...Today?''_.-She didn't expect my answer. She closed her eyes to think and I waited in silence.

-'_'Yes, I why not? I haven't got something better to do''_.-She smiled, and then doubted, like she wanted to say something but she didn't know how.-_''mmm...Brittany, I came here for another reason too...'' _

-_''Soooo? Oh, sorry, do you want something warm? You're really wet, Don't you know something called umbrella?''._-I automatically ran to the kitchen to make some coffee. I had plenty of them, my boss gave it like a present but it was just because it was left over.

-_''Of course, but when I left my house, it wasn't raining''._-She followed me while she took off her hoodie. Why wasn't she frozen? She was only wearing a red t-shirt. She sat down in one chair, looking at her nails. And I waited patiently until she was ready to talk.

-_''I came here to apologize for what happened in the glee club. I feel really guilty''._-She was still looking at her nails. I couldn't believe it, Santana Lopez apologizing without being drunk! She might have felt so bad...

_-''Don't worry Santana, but it's not me who you should say sorry to''._-I said looking for her look.

-_''Yeah I know, but I just can't say that to him, he would laugh at me or maybe he also gets more angry...he's going to think that is not a real sorry...could you, could you just tell him? He'll listen to you, and I won't be so ashamed...''._-She looked me right in the eyes impatient for my answer. I took my time to think...well, she should learn how to apologize...but I couldn't say no to her...

-_''Okay, fine, I'll tell him''_-I turned around to take two cups of coffee and served she one. She jumped of his seat and started giggling, she was as happy as me when she got me a new audition.

-_''Thank you so much''._-She said sitting again and catching her cup.-_''Are you still alone at home? Didn't your parents arrive?''_.-She drank a sip of coffee and smiled.

-_''mmm yeah, they're still out, they left me alone for a while...''_-I don't like lying at all, I felt really uncomfortable and I couldn't stop looking at the floor. She nod her head.

_-''What time do you want to have dinner?''_- I breath in relief, thanks god I didn't have to lie more.

-'_'Oh...I don't mind at all...half past nine?'' _

-_''Fine''._-She strand up and took her hoodie from the chair next to her._-''I'll come here for you, but only if you promise not to attack me again from my back''._-She laughed so hard, and I blushed remembering the scene.

-_''Promise''._-I said opening the door for her.-_''Oh, and here you are'_'-I gave her my umbrella, after all, I wasn't going to leave the house in the whole afternoon.

-_''Thank you''_-She winked-_''Bye blondie'' _

I waited in the door until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I came into and breath deeply. Alone once again.

* * *

It was worst than my first date with Sam. I had no idea about what should I wear, and I didn't know why, but I was more nervous than when I went to the cinema with him. In one hand, it was clear that it wasn't a date, but in the other what if she wore one of her astonishing dresses and I just an old jumper.

It was quarter past nine and I was still dressing up. I decided a simple red dress and black heels shoes, I only prayed for not being too much. I was making me up when Santana knocked the door. Shit, she was earlier. I brushed my hair so fast and tried to run with that heels, but it was pretty hard, even after my lesion.

I opened the door, and I smiled, all my preoccupations went away when I saw the tan girl wearing a tight black dress and her usual pair of boots, as breathtaking as always. She gasp when she saw me, cool, I just hit it.

-_''Wow, are you going to some party or something?''._-She still had her mouth open and a smirk appeared in my face.-_''You look great!'' _

_-''Thank you, you too. I'll take my things and we can go''_-I ran to my bedroom with a little bit of difficult.

-_''Are you sure this heels will be fine to you ankle?''_.-She shouted from the living room

-_''Don't worry, I can handle it''_.-I shouted back.

I took my handbag and closed the door carefully, I didn't want Santana to see the empty room. She would figured out that I was a liar and she won't be my friend anymore. Wow, it sounded so weird...Santana Lopez, the Mckinley badass, my friend. I smiled thinking on it.

-_''What? Why are you so happy?''._-Her face couldn't be more funny, she looked so confused.

-_''Nothing, I'm happy for having a plan, I was really bored alone at home''._-I didn't know if I should have said that...she might think that I had no friends.

-_''Fine, so glad to be your distraction''_.-She said opening the door and smirking.

-'_'Is breadstix far from here?''_.-I was worried for my feet, I needed be fine to my audition, maybe it was a stupid idea.

-_''No, is really near...hey, I have a surprise for you, but later, after the dinner'' _

-_''Are you going to ask me to marry you?''._-Fuck, I shouldn't say that. It was the first stupid thing I said...and I guessed that it wasn't going to be the last. I just closed my eyes and waited for her reaction. Two things could happen. One, she might find it funny, so everything would be cool, or she might think that I'm stupid, what it was the most probably option. Then I heard a laugh. Yes! She was laughing. I breath slowly. Thanks god.

-_''No, but it's even better''._-She said still laughing.

-_''You should have known that I'm a really curious person, now I need to know it...''_.-I put the saddest face I knew. Maybe she felt bad and told me.

-_''No way. You may be curious but I'm really stubborn''_.-Once again, that smirk in her face, I was starting to get used to it.

-_''Okay, I give up, but you should know that If I die because I choke trying to eat quickly to know the surprise it will be your fault''_-I watched at her and she just smiled. Sooo, she wasn't going to tell me it, it didn't matter how hard I tried it, I would have to wait.

She wasn't lying. The place was really near my house, and it was very beautiful, the tables were red as the walls and there were a candle in every table. I loved candles, they were so peaceful and pretty. We sat down in a table near a window. Santana took the menu from my hand when I tried to read it.

-_''Do you trust on me?''_-Well...It was pretty early to trust on her, and less when everybody told me not to, but weirdly I do, I really trusted on her.

-_''Yes''_-She show me a sweet smile, I'd never seen that kind of smile before.

She lifted her hand to call the waitress, and she pointed a lot of things in the menu. The waitress nodned her head and wrote the things in a piece of paper and then she left really quickly.

-''You'll like it, I'm sure''-How she could be so sure if she didn't even know me? It was impossible. I ate every kind of things, that was true, but she didn't know that and she also was so confident.

-_''Now, tell me about you, I'm going to have dinner with a complete strange! The only two thing I know from you are where do you live and that you dance fucking beautifully ! Oh and you're from London too''. _

-_''Well, there's not too much...my life is kind of boring''._-I rolled my eyes. In fact, it was the opposite, my life was a chaos before coming here but if I told that to Santana, it would be too much.

_-''Oh come on, it couldn't be so bad...how's with Sam?''_-I raised my eyes, I didn't expect the question.

-_''Fine...or that's what I think. We had a discursion after all the glee stuff... but now we are just fine''._-She smiled, but she didn't look me in the eyes, she just kept their eyes looking at the table. The waitress arrive with our food and Santana laughed so loud when she said my happy face. Pasta and lobster? I didn't like it, I loved it! It really looked like a real date.

-_''Wow''_.-I only could say that, because my hungry didn't let me said anything else.

-_''I knew it''._-She just said, smirking.

We ate all while we talked about everything. She told me that she was in the cheerio's team last year but coach Sue expelled her, and this yearshe needed another captain and Sue called her...and she liked. She didn't want to tell me why she got spelled, but she wasn't ready yet. I figured out that red was her favorite color and she loved singing, she did it since two years old. She learned a few thing from me too, like I didn't use to have many friends in my old high school and that I've been dancing since six. I told her that I loved painting too, but I had to stop doing it because of my mum. She told me that their parents were like that too, they didn't like her to go to the glee club, but she love it. Thanks god for that, because she had an amazing voice.

-_''Now now now, it's time''._-I jumped in my place dying of curiosity.

-_''Oh...true, I almost forgot it...''._-She looked in her handbag and she put two pieces of paper in the table. I took them and read what was written with big and black letters in there.

**DISCO PARTY AT NIGHT'S **

I didn't know what was that, so I stayed looking at Santana letting her explaining to me.

-_''This is a party today at the Night's disco here in town, everybody is going to be and a friend gave me this they were pretty hard to get, we can go now if you want to''._-She said smiling. A party? now? I didn't know what to say...it was a gift so...why not?

_-''Yes! It sounds really good'_'-She called the waitress to pay the count with the two papers that Rachel gave us,and I followed Santana to that disco. It was being a really cool night.

* * *

That Night's disco was a little bit far from the restaurant, but I could handle it. My ankle didn't hurt anymore, but I didn't want to fell into the ground once again and couldn't be able to dance in the audition.

A very big man stopped us in the door and Santana showed him the two green papers she showed me few minutes ago, the man looked at them carefully and then she made a sign to let us pass inside.

_-''Heeeere we go''._-Santana shouted opening a very big door. The music sounded really loud and thousand of people were dancing in the dance floor. The bar was crowded too, plenty of people fighting to get a drink.

-_''Follow me''._-She took my hand and guided me to the bar. There the music was lower and I could hear her without shouting too much.

-_''What do you want?''._-She asked me pointing at the bar. Alcohol? Shit I don't know, last time was Sam who prepared me that disgusting drink I pretended to like. I didn't want to look like an innocent girl who never drunk alcohol, so I thought in an intelligent answer.

-_''Surprise me like before!''_.-I winked and she smiled, she knew exactly what to order. She entered in the crow of people and I waited for her moving my body from side to side looking at the dance floor. I was dying to dance. When I looked more carefully at the dance floor I could see some familiar faces. Puckerman was dancing with his fist in the air,hitting invisible things, and Quinn was dancing next to him too. Oh god, it wasn't good...if Santana saw that she would get mad...but then I saw Blaine and Kurt too, dancing really close, and those were Mercedes and Tina?

-_''Here you are''._-She brought me an orange glass.

-_''Wow, really quickly. What's that?'' _

-_''It's an ability''._-She winked.-_''Sex on the beach, you'll like it,I'm totally sure...once again''_

I sip and my face automatically illuminated, it tasted like strawberry and peach, I loved it.

-_''How did you kno...''_

_-''You're easy, that's all''._- Her wink was already in her face. The song changed suddenly. Oh god! my favorite song!I needed to go to dance.

_-''Santana! let's dance!'' _

_-''Oh no no, I don't dance'' _

_-''Yes you do! I saw you! you danced with me.'' _

_-That wasn't different...but go, I want to see you dance once again'' _

_-''Are you sure?''_-She nodned and I just ran to the dance floor.

_**I'm doing nothing, **_  
_**Cause then at least I'm doing nothing wrong. **_  
_**And I'm gonna stay here on my own **_  
_**And turn off my telephone, **_  
_**If nothings gained nothings won **_

I knew Santana was looking at me, so I tried to dance as good as I could, even whit that heels. But then, someone hugged me from my back. What the...?

-_''What are you doing here alone blondie?''._-I looked right where Santana was first, and she was still in there, with a mix of sad and angry face. I turned around to see Sam's white Teeth. What he was doing in here?

-_''Hey! I'm not alone! I came with Santana''._-I pointed her, but she had already left. Where she had gone now? Sam laughed.

-_''With Santana? Babe...you should know that she's not a good friend for you...I don't want you to be hurt''._-He put his arms over my hips and I separated them. Was he drunk?

-_''She's nice with me, and I'm older enough to decide who are my friends''._-I shouted. I was really angry. Why he didn't want me to be a friend of Santana? She wasn't as bad as they thought

-_''Okaaaay...'_'-He shouted with his hands up.-_''I'll let you alone, if you need me I'll be with the rest of the glee club''_

I tried to look for Santana with my eyes without victory. Once again, someone put their hands in my hips...He was really tiring.

-_''Sam I told you...''_-But it wasn't Sam. The tan girl was behind me with that smirk in her face and furrowed her brow.

-_''My mouth isn't big enough to be Sam''._-She said resting her hands in her hips. I laughed, right. She moved from side to side, spinning.

-_''I thought you didn't dance''_

-_''And I don't...but the alcohol makes miracles''._-She took my hand and made me make a spin. Then she grabbed me against her chest and put her hand over my stomach. Oh god. When the other hand she moved my hair to a side and lifted a little. Was then when I realized that she was a little bit smaller than me.

**_-''I'm getting closer, closer. I'm moving in and yeah I think you know.'' _**

She sang with his sweet and lovely voice. My heart started going fast for no reason.

-_''Hey! look who is here!''_-Someone shouted behind our back.

Santana let me go really quickly and she turned around to see Puckerman's and Rachel's face .

-_''Hey guys!''_-I said smiling. Santana didn't say anything.

-_''What are you doing here alone? Come with us, we're having a really good time''_.-Rachel shouted more as usual. I looked at Santana and she just shrank her shoulders. I didn't like the idea, I really wanted to spend the night with Santana like a few minutes ago...but It was rude saying no.

-_''Why not?'_'.-Santana said.-_''I'll go for more drinks, Britt?'' _

-_''Yes please, the same''._-She smiled with my answer, and both knew why.

-_''Wow, Santana Lopez smiling, are you high or something?''_.-Puckerman said. I saw her smiling plenty of times in fact, It didn't look so weird to me.

-_''Shut the fuck up Puckerman''- _I saw her smiling plenty of time reciently, I didn't know why Puckerman said that...it wasn't weird.

Santana went to the bar and I followed the guys to where they were the first time I saw them. Sam wasn't already in there.

* * *

Santana hadn't stopped drinking in the whole night, If she continued like that, maybe I had to carry her to my home once again. I drank a lot too, but only because it tasted really good. I felt the effects of the alcohol really quickly at first, I couldn't speak or walk right, but now I was okay. When Santana offered me the fifth drink I said no, it was enough for a night, one should be fine to go home.

I needed to go to the bathroom so I crossed the dance floor to find it. There were more people than before, even when it looked impossible. When I finally arrived, the queue was huge and I had to wait at least fifteen minutes, but at the end I managed enter. In my way back, one thing caught my attention. On the dance floor, I saw someone who looked like Sam, but I only could see her back. He was dancing with someone. But it wasn't impossible, Puckerman told me that he had left hours ago to go home. I walked a little more, separating people of my way and looking right to that couple. Was then when I saw it. Quinn and Sam, dancing together,in the same position than Santana and I were dancing hours before. I couldn't believe it. Sam moved Quinn to see her in the eyes. And she lifted a little to kiss him. SHE WAS KISSING HIM! I couldn't believe it. Without any intention a tear rolled trough my cheek, and I ran out of the disco. How could he be so stupid? He cheated on me, he should tell me that he was still in love with Quinn, and I wouldn't mind. But he shouldn't have kissed me and then kissed another. I sat down in the pavement and breath deeply trying to think what to do know. It was for sure that Sam was history but it was supposed that I didn't see anything...someone walked difficultly after me and sat down next to me. Santana was there, trying to catch the straw of her glass with her tongue. She was kind of hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh.

She looked at me.

_-''What?'' _

_-''Nothing, nothing...'' _

Was then when I saw her hand. She was bleeding, but she was like anything was happening. Didn't she feel the pain or something?

_-''Santana!''_-I shouted and I scared her too much because she open her hand letting the glass broke into the ground.

-_''Shit, see what you have done? What happen?'' _

I pointed her hand with my eyes wide. What happened? She was bleeding!

-_''Ohhh...that. I hit Sam'' _

-_''YOU DID WHAT?''_.-I shouted even louder

_-''I hit Sam. Trouty mouth hurt you, she was kissing that bitch'' _

Did she do that for me? I couldn't believe it.

-_''Oh my god, but now you're hurt too'' _

-_''That's nothing, I'm used to it'' _

I strand up to help her to do the same.

-_''You didn't have to. Come on, let's go to my house, I couldn't let you appear like that in yours'_'

She strand up too

-'_'Yes, I had to. None hurt my friends.''_ -We started walking, now she was good, she wasn't as drunk as in Rachel's. Suddenly she stopped.-''Oh! did you tell him that I was sorry for all what happened in the glee club?''

-_''mmm nop. No yet'' _

-_''Better. He's stupid, I'm not sorry'' _

She continued walking while I stayed for two seconds in my place smiling.

* * *

I didn't know if it was my problem or it was a problem of that stupid door but once again, I couldn't open the door.

-_''You're druuuuuuuuunk''._-Santana sang behind me

_-''No I'm not'' _

_-''Let me try''._-She said smirking. And in her first try, she did it! And with her left hand which was the good one in that moment, because the other one was still bleeding-''You see? You're drunk, I'm fine''

_-''No way, it was just luck'' _

We entered in the house and she sat down in the couch but I took her left hand and drove her to the bathroom, she needed some bandage and I'd got a few. I put her hand down the water and she made a horror sound.

_-''Does it hurt?''._-I said worriedly

_-''mmm no it stings a little, but it's okay'' _

When her hand was clean, I could see a little cut in her hand. Tomorrow it will be swollen, and it would be worst.I sat down on the floor and she too, I took her hand carefully and put it over my knees. And I started to put the bandage on it. She was smiling, even when I knew it hurt. She was so strong.

_-''Britt...''_.-She whispered.-_''Thank you'' _

-_''You don't have to say that, it's okay. You did it for me'_'

She smiled and let me end my job.

I let her the same clothes than the first time and then, we sat down in the couch to watch the TV. Everything in that was horrible, coops old movies and the news...they were always so sad. Then I turned the channel and a documentary appeared. Fine! Dogs and cats! They were really cute! Two seconds later, Santana was complaining.

_-''No way, we're not going to see this'' _

_-''Come on! Why not? They are adorable! Look at them!'' _

_-''It's boring Britt! Change the channel''_.-She pointed me, trying to accuse.

-_''No way'' _

-_''Britt...give me the remote'' _

_-''No...''_

She jumped over me trying to reach the remote, but I was faster than her and I hide it under my back.

-_''Give it to me'' _

_-''Nope, You'll have to find it'' _

She started touching my body trying to find where I hid the remote,until she arrived at my back. I knew she was going to find it so I started tickling. She fell over me laughing.

But then silence. She looked at me right in the eyes, smiling, she was so close. I didn't know why, but after that whole night I only wanted to kiss her. I'd never felt the same for a girl and I was freaked out. Why I wanted to kiss her? Of course I wouldn't do that, I didn't want to scare her too and lose a friend. She felt uncomfortable as me and she quickly moved on. And sat down again next to me.

-_''Okay, fine, you win'' _

I turned off the TV, I didn't want to see the documentary if she wasn't happy.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't sleep well, thinking about that night. Why I had this feelings? She's been nice with me, of course, but Mercedes and Tina too... it wasn't the same I didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it was only a phase, yes! maybe only a phase.

I woke up and looked at the clock, god, nine in the morning, it was too early. When I moved my head to a side I watched her, sleeping. She was huging the pillow so she didn't have anything behind his head. She looked so peaceful, breathing so slowly and when I looked her more carefully, I could see a smile, tiny, but it was a smile.

I could stay like that for hours. But what if she woke up and freaked out? I stood up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I made some toast, oranje juice and bacon. I left a plate over the table to Santana, I hoped she didn't wake up late, because it would be frozen. I ate mine and then I went to the shower.

I was really good behind the warm water, but I had to leave.I heard some noise well I was drying with a big towel. The sleeping beauty was awake!Where were my clothes? oh! I forgot them in my bedroom. I couldn't let Santana looked me like that. I put the towel around my body, and opened the door carefully. She was sitting in the kitchen eating, so she couldn't see me. I walked really really slowly until I reached my bedroom door. But then she span around and I shocked.

-_''Oh...mmm good morning''_.-I said really really embarrassed. She was surprised too, she didn't expect to see me like that. Her eyes go wide and she opened her mouth trying to say something, but she only made a really funny and high-pitched noise. I smiled to myself. -_''Sorry, I left my clothes in my bedroom, I don't take a minute''_

I put on my clothes really fast and left my bedroom with my hair still wet covering part of my face. She was still in her place, but concentrated in her breakfast. I went to the living room and picked up her clothes.

-_''Come on, get dressed, we need to hurry''_

-_''Where are we going?''_.-She exclaimed.

-_''Doctor''._-I pointed her hand and she looked at it.-''Someone should look that and tell you if you have something broken''

-_''Oh! I almost forgot it...but it's fine Britt...I don't like hosp...''_

-_''Come on, do it for me, please.''_-I said rolling playfully my eyes

-_''Okay''._-She said angrily, because she didn't have any choice.-_''But only because you made me the breakfast''_

She had a shower too and dressed up. Then we went to the doctor. I knew the way like the back of my path I visited it plenty of times past week. She was really quiet that morning.

-_''Is something wrong''._-I looked in her eyes.

-_''No! Everything is fine...well, most of all''._-She laugh looking at her hand. It was pretty swollen. I took it carefully while we walked to watch it nearly

-'_'It would be fine, don't worry''._- And kissed it softly, I wondered not to scare her but she laughed

-_''My mom used to do that when I was young every time I get hurt''_-She said with a smile.

We kept walking. The doctor was full of people, nothing compared when I was here a few days ago. We'd been waiting for an hour more over, until we hear Santana's name.

-_''Here again Brittany?''_.-The doctor said half joking half worried.

-_''I came with...my friend, she hit a door without intention, and it's a little swollen.''_

_-''Okay, let me see''_

He took her to a different room, I supposed to doing X-ray or something and see if she had something broken. I was a little bit worried for her it was my fault, well, in fact it was Sam's fault...but she did it for me. Two seconds later they came out. He told us that everything was okay, what make Santana smile happily. She only had to use a pomade to her hand and clean regularly the cut. I breath in relief, thanks god, I really felt so bad for her...and very guilty. But now, she was happy, and that made me happy too. We left the doctor, but not before promise that I wasn't going to come in the next month.

She insited on going to my house with me, and she was so happy that I didn't want to argue anymore with her, so I accepted. We spent the whole way talking about how lucky she was and how tasty was the dinner yesterday. She refused to talk about Sam, so do I, It was a Little bit uncomfortable yet, so I let it go.

-_"So, here we are, see you ?''._-She hugged me and she left walking slowly and leaving me her perfume. I turned around to see my house, alone. I wouldn't survive another sunday alone in there...I felt really lonely. Santana hadn't walked a few steps when I surprised her.

-_''WAIT!''._-I shouted running until where she stopped. I didn't know what to say then.-_''Would...would you...like to mmm... watch a movie in my house. I'm alone and I'll be a little bit bored the rest of the day and If you don't have any plan...''_- She didn't say anything for a while she just smiled, and I was really nervous, once again for no reason. It was clear, she didn't want to and she was trying to find an excuse.

-_''Okay, forget it, you should have any plans...''_- She walked past me and went to the front door and sat down in one of the steps of the stairs.

-_''Come on! I don't have the whole day!''_

* * *

-_''Sooo...this little thing is you?''._-Santana said pointing a picture of me and my mom when I was young. Maybe I had like 3 months in there. Since we came into the house, she spent all the time looking at everything who was in the living room, CDs, photograps, books...she looked really happy for the good news and I didn't want to ruin her day.

_-''Yep, that's me''._-I answered sitting on the couch.

-_''Oh my god! You were so cute with that dress''._-She shouted looking at another photographs. I only could smile, it was when I had only 5 years old, in my first dance contest...I would love to go back at that moment.

-_''Do you like popcorn? I think I have a few, to see with the movie''._-I said walking to the kitchen.

-_''mm..What?.''_-She was really distracted watching that photos, she raised her head like she just had woken up.-_''Oh yes of course''_

I opened the fridge to see how many things did I had in there...not many. I needed to go shopping... I took the popcorn and put it in the microwave, praying for not burn them. I'd never understood how to do them right. The phone sounded and both looked at each other, but Santana returned to her work looking at every little thing which was in my living room when she saw that it was my mobile phone. I looked at it with fear in my eyes but I took it to see who it was

_**Sam: ''Hey blondie! It's been a long time without notices about you, everything fine''**_

I couldn't believe it...how could he be so stupid...I thought to reply saying ''yes, better than fine'' while I was looking at Santana excited sitting on the couch with a lot of things she took from the cupboard, but I didn't do it. I just deleted the message because I wasn't ready to have that conversation.

**_DING_**-I jumped in my place. Popcorns were ready.

When I arrived at the couch with all the popcorns in a plate, trying not to throw-out any to the floor, Santana was looking at me with a smirk on her face and hiding something behind her back.

-_''What?''_

_-''I know what movie I want to see...''_

_-''Okaaaay...tell me, but you need to know that I hate horror ones...''_

She showed me what she had behind her back. It was an old movie, probably she took it from a drawer. It had a sticker in the front part: ''Little Brittany''. I hadn't seen this one in my entire life, and I didn't know how it came to there. But what the hell.

-_''Are you sure? I don't know what it is, maybe is a little bori...''_-I stopped talking because she just took it from my hands and put it inside the video player with a very big smile in her face. Then jumped in the couch next to me and took a cushion to hug it. How could she be so sweet and look so strong at the same time?.

I pressed the play in the control remote, more expected than Santana. The screen turned into grey and black figures for a while, I wondered how old they were. And then, a little baby appeared in the shower, playing with a little gummy duck and with the water. I wasn't sure if that little thing was me, until I saw that big blue eyes, looking right at the camera. There was no doubt, it was me with...1 year old? Yeah, I think so. I looked so happy playing with the water. I took a minute to see what Santana was doing, because I didn't hear anything since I pressed play. But she wasn't doing anything, just holding the cushion in her arms, against her chest and looking at the tv without blinking, but smiling.

I returned to the screen. I guessed my mom recorded that, she loved cameras, and she used to take pictures of everything. Ten minutes later, the screen become dark, and another image started to appeared slowly. It was a girl, a little bit older, not much, two years more, dancing ballet with a tutu and a black T-shirt. I loved that ballet class, and I couldn't avoid a big smile in my face. I still remembered all I learnt in there...Now it was for sure that my mom was recording, because she used to go with me and watch me dance. I also did it better when she was there because I knew she was watching me. My smile went bigger when I saw me saying hello to the camera, but once again, the screen became black. The next scene was in my old house, and a blonde girl was sitting on the couch. But that girl wasn't me anymore, her green eyes betrayed her. She was playing with a Cubrik cube... she has always been the smart one.

-_''Who is she?''._-Santana asked. But I couldn't answer...I really wanted to cry, and I was scared that If I only made a move, I couldn't stop doing it. Another girl appeared next to her, a young one.

**_-''Susan, give me one, I want to play too''_**

That was me again.

_**-''Britt, it's not a game, you don't know how to do it''**_

_**-''Come on Susan, give one to your sister''**_

As soon as I hear my mother's voice, a small tear rolled through my cheek. I couldn't avoid it. Santana took the remote control from my hands and turned off the tv.

-_''Britt are you okay?''_.-She looked me worried.

-_''Y..Ye..Yes, I think so''._-I dry the tears with my hand.-_''Is just...I didn't expect to see this''_

-_''I didn't know you have a sister, why isn't she here?''_

-_''She's...she's still in London...Is that I miss her, that's all''_

I stayed looking at the black television. I would like to return to that moments once again.

-_''I'm sorry Britt...I shouldn't suggest to watch it...is personal...''_

-'_'Santana...''_-I took her good hand, I really needed it.-'_'Don't worry, it's okay.''_

She smiled and squeezed my hand.

-_''Maybe you want...to stay alone? It's a little bit late, and my parents should be wondering where I am''_

-_''Oh, yes, don't worry I'll be okay''_

She stood up and took her jacket from the kitchen chair. When she opened the door to go outside, she turned around quickly

-_''Britt! Remember that tomorrow is your audition, are you sure that you're okay?''._-She pointed my leg.

-_''Uh...Yes yes, I'm perfect. See you tomorrow. oh! And take care with your hand''_.-She winked and she went out. When I was alone laid on the couch and breathed deeply. So many things in a little space of time. But dispate of all, I smiled. Time to dance.

* * *

I was ready for doing it, this time I was going to do it right. Not only for me and for entering into the team, I needed to do it for Santana, She got me that audition, and I didn't want to disappoint her. I was waiting outside of the gym to Couch Silvester. She was late, I wondered she didn't forget the second audition. Quin appeared first, I didn't know she was going to come. I didn't like her since all happen in the disco that day.

-_''Hey Britt, are you ready?''_.-She smiled, like always. I had to fight with myself to smile too and nod my head -_''You're going to do it great''_

We spent the time in silence, until Santana appeared crossing the corner with Sue Silvester. She was wearing the same uniform that Quinn, it was the first time I saw her with it, and she was as beautiful as always. I was sure that the red was her colour.

-_''Come on, London girl, quickly, I don't have so much time''._-Sue said, opening the gym door. Quinn followed her, and Santana made me a signal to follow both of them. She entered after me. When they sat down, she took me from my arm.

_-''Are you better?''_

-_''Yes and you?''._-I looked at her hand.

-_''Yes, so much better...Hey, listen to me, don't be nervous, I know you're gonna kill it okay? Good luck honey''_

I smiled, but she didn't see me, because as soon as she spoke she ran to the table where Sue and Quinn were. I gave Sue the CD, and went to the point where I started the other time.

_**This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see**_  
_**Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company**_  
_**I notice that you got it**_  
_**You notice that I want it**_  
_**You know that I can take it to the next level baby**_  
_**If you want this good s–t**_  
_**Sicker than the remix**_  
_**Baby let me blow your mind tonight**_

Between all the dance moves I did, I took a minute to breath. I really worked hard in this coreography, and it was pretty exhausting because of the fast rhythm . I could see Quinn and Sue talking between then while Santana was resting her back in the chair, with her arms crossed in her chest, with her usual smirk in his face.

_**I can't take it take it take no more**_  
_**Never felt like felt like felt like this before**_  
_**Come on get me get me on the floor**_  
_**DJ what you what you waiting for?**_

If I wanted to be a cheerleader I had to demostrate that I wasn't only good at dancing, I had to let them know that I knew how to do a lot of acrobatics. So I included some somersaults and cartwheels too.

**_Watch me move when I lose, when I lose it hard_**  
**_Get you off with a touch, dancing in the dark_**  
**_You know notice what I'm wearing_**  
**_I'm noticing you staring_**  
**_You know that I can take it to the next level baby_**  
**_Hotter than the A-list_**  
**_Next one on my hit list_**  
**_Baby let me blow your mind tonight_**

When I was catching speed to make a jump, the music stopped, and so do I. Sue got her hand in the music reproductor, so it wasn't a CD fail. She stopped the music, what freaked me out...what I did wrong? Didn't she like it? I breath slowly, affraid of making noise.

I waited in my place, watching how she standed up and clapped her hands.

-_''That's what I was looking for! Not all that barbie girls dancing like they're going to break an arm. You're gonna start training tomorrow, don't be late'_'- She moved to a side and desapeared from the gym. Quinn smiled at me and shouted congratulations. Then she looked at Santana who gave her the most frightening way of looking I've ever seen. She desapeared running from where Sue left.

-_''I knew you were going to do it. You should be really proud of yourself, I've never seen Sue clapping for anything''._-She standed up.-_''You'll have to learn me one day to dance as fucking good as you''_-I blushed, but she didn't see it, because she was already walking to the exit. I smiled and sat down on the floor sweating and breathing fast. I did it.

* * *

**First of all, I want to wish all of you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! It's been a really busy year for me, and this fic is being like a way of scape to all the stress, so thank you to all the people who read it, follows and click on favourite, you make really happy, and of course, the people who left the reviews! Enjoy this 2014, and I'll be back with another chapter at the end of January (you know, examns) but If I have a little bit of time, I'll try to publish one before then. The next one will be very exciting...maybe we will discover Brittany secrets...maybe not. We'll see ;))**

**Oh! and the song which Brittany dance is ''Till the world ends''. Now I'm going to put the titles of all the songs which are going to appear, in the case you wanted to listen to them later :)**

**Happy xmas holidays, and once again happy new year. Looove xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

I arrived very late at Lima Bean, and lately it wasn't weird. I had been very busy studying for my exams, practising with the glee club and the cheerios...I didn't have enough time to do everything. A couple of hours more in the day wouldn't be so bad for me.

When I entered in the coffee shop I saw how Sugar was dealing with all the people at the same time. And I rolled my eyes. Another stressful day...

I was worried about Sugar, she said that it wasn't a problem if I was late some day, she understood me clearly, but it wasn't good for her to do all the work alone. She'd been looking tired lately.

When I arrived at her place, I put my apron to replace her.

-_''Hey beutiful!''_- She exclaimed as soon as she saw me, as usual and I answered with a smile. But something was wrong. She didn't have her big smile in her face, she looked worried...but I let it be and sat down behind the bar to do my work. I didn't last to much in my place.

-_''BRITTANY!''._- Mark shouted from his officine-_''Come here right now please.''_

Oh god, it didn't sound good. What the hell, it sounded horrible! I was really scared and when I looked at Sugar, she automatically looked at the floor. So that was what was happening, she knew it. I walked slowly to his officine while Sugar returned to her place with a sad face.

-_''Sit down please''_.-Mark said pointing one of his dirty chairs. I shallow and sat down frightened, as if I saw a monster. -_''Brittany, I'm so sorry...but you've been having a really bad attitude at work, you tried your best, but it isn't enough. You're arriving late and leaving all the work to Sugar...so I'm really sorry but...you...you're fired''._

What? I couldn't believe it. I needed the job and I tried it, I tried it really hard. I couldn't talk, I whispered something but it was too late, two tears ran down my cheeks and I ran away very quickly without saying anything to none. Just running, until I arrive my house breathing deeply and fighting with my tears, which didn't stop.

I stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, looking at my house...how I'm going to pay it now? Where I'm going to life? It wasn't a very difficult job, how I'm going to find another like that? It was impossible. I sat down in the first step of the stairs in the front door with my head in my knees and my hands covering it.

I only did that when I felt really really bad with myself. It felt safe, secure, like when I was young and I only had to worry about my pictures and dances. When my life wasn't a complety disaster and I had everything I wanted. When I wasn't affraid of love anyone...it was really easy and how fast did the time passed...

Two hands interrupted my thoughts and I raised my head automatically frightened. What a surprise, she always appeared when I wasn't looking for her... when I looked for her I wasn't able to find her! But there she was, looking at me with her dark worried eyes, on her knees in front of me. Face to face. I was still crying, but I wasn't ashamed, it was imposible to stop.

-_''I was in the Lima bean with Puck when I saw you running out...and I left him in there''. _-I smiled a little thinking in Puck, he might be really confused with one of his silly faces.

-_''I...I...He...''. _-God, it was amazing how I wasn't able to say a complete sentence with all the things I wanted to say

-_''Shh...''. _-She said drying my tears with the sleeve of her jumper. -_''Come on, let's go inside and you'll explain me when you'll ready''. _-She winked and both stood up. She opened the door with my keys, because I was shaking a lot and I wasn't really good opening that stupid door.

She ordered me to sit down on the couch next to her and I did it, obediently. She waited like a half of hour, next to me, brushing my hair for me to relax and stop crying. She knew that I was going to talk when I was ready for that.

-_''Mark fired me''._-I finally said in the middle of the silence with a quietly voice, and she looked me impressed. What I didn't know was if it was because she didn't expected me to talk or because it was the reason I was crying.

-_''What? Than fucking...''_.-She said entre dientes. -_''Why?'_'

-_''Because I'd been late lately, you know with all the cheerios, glee and studies...I don't have enough time...''_-I put my head between my arms again

-_''Britt, but...why is this so important for you? I mean, it's fine being responsable and having a job and all this things but it isn't essential, isn't it?''. _-She said trying to find my eyes.

I was really tired. Tired of all the secrets, tired of being a liar and couldn't be honest with a person who always been like that with me. I really want to tell the truth to her, and set me free for the first time in my new life. And I felt that it was the moment. I exploted.

-_''YES! IT'S IMPORTANT''._-I didn't mean to, but I shouted. I continued more relaxed before breathing a couple of times. _-''Look Santana,there is something I want to tell you. It's something I've hiding for a lot of time, because I didn't want anyone to know it...but I can't lie to you, you've became a really important person in my life...please don't be mad, okay?''._-I was so nervous that I started shaking again. I shaked until her hand touched mine. Her tan hand holded mine and in that moment knew that I didn't want her to left me. She nod her head to say me to continue.

-_''Look, I lied to all of you when I said that I lived here with my parents and they were in a work trip...you were right, I'm a liar...but I had to. I came here from London this year, but alone. I rented this house and I was paying it with the money I earned in that coffee shop''_. -I stopped to look at her, and I could see how she was amazed, with her mouth open and trying to say something, but she looked me calm. I knew she wasn't going to say anything until I ended my explanation.

-_''When I was sixteen years old, my mum died...she had cáncer.''- _It was weird, I heard like a million times people saying that my mum wasn't here anymore, but it was the first time I said it, and It sounded really strange.- _''I've never had dad my mum said to me that he get tired of his life when I was borned and he went to another country. Of course I don't consider him like my dad, my mom did the job for both. But I had an older sister, Susan...You already know her.'' _-She noded her head remembering the video we both saw days ago

-_''She has three years more than me and she was legal age when my mom left us. Susan had a boyfriend, so she went to live with him and get her part of our mom's inheritance. But I didn't have any close familiar to take care of me, even when I was older enough... I knew how to life on my own. I asked my sister to took my custody and making a little bit of space in their house to me, even I offered to sleep on the floor. But she didn't want to, she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend and live the ''adult life'' or that was what she said.''_-I still remembered how I cried that afternoon...it was just a memory I wanted to desapear forever.

_-'' I spent the next two years in group homes. They were horrible, that people hated me, they looked me like a pet or something. I danced in the street to earn money and I went to school, but I didn't have any friends because they knew where I was living and they thought that I was dangerous. But when I get the eighteen years old, I'd been able to leave that stupid house, and life on my own with my part of the inheritance''_- Santana didn't bink, she was shocked and expected at the same time

-_''During this two years I dreamt on going far away, where none knew me, but it was a problem. My sister ran out the money, and she and her boyfriend wanted mine. So I ran away as soon as posible and she's looking for me now...do you remember when I jumped over you when you knowcked in my door that day?''._-I looked for her eyes, but it wasn't difficult, she was looking me right in the eyes. SHe nod her head and let me continue.-_''I thought that you were my sister and I freaked out. I lied to all of you because I wanted to have friends at once...and I'm doing my last year of highschool again,because I get horrible notes last year''_-She was still holding my hand, and I could feel the warmth. I looked at her and I could see a tear running from her cheek. It was crazy, I made Santana Lopez cry! My life have been a chaos since that day, and today, was the first time since a long time that I feel good. I scretched her hand and dried her tear with my sleeve like she had done before. She smiled.

-_''Britt, I didn't have any idea...I'm so sorry, but you don't have to worry okay? Of course I'm not mad at you, I like you even more'_' -She looked to the floor, like she said something wrong _-''Look, you can sleep in my house whenever you want, my parents are in Paris this week so... and tonight I can sleep here if you want to, for not feeling alone. We'll solve it okay? And I promise you that you'll be safe...''_- She realised that I was staring at her and smiling-_''What?''_

-'_'Thank you..''_

-'_'For what?!''_

-_''For being still here. You're the first person who hear my secret. You know? Since I came here I've been hearing a lot of shit about you...that you're a bitch, that you don't care about anyone...but I know it isn't true. You're the best person I've ever known''_- She blushed, but moved closer to hug me.

-_''Thanks Britt, you're amazing...and don't worry okay? I'll be here for you''._-She clapped loudly, and I jumped in my place. She also standed up.-_''Come on, let's forget all of this things, you deserve to be happy. Wait here okay, I'll be back soon''_

-_''What? Where are you...?''_

She left the house running, and leaving me with my head moved for a side, wondering what was she doing.

* * *

She came back thirty minutes later and I couldn't see her face because she was holding a lot of bags and boxes in her arms. I opened the door for her and helped with all these things.

-_''What the...what is this?''_-I laughed

-_''Our dinner...and some things for making a little party''_.-A party? I wasn't in a good mod to see more people in my empty house.

-_''A party? Who's comming?''_

-'_'Oh, I was joking, it's not for a party, just a Little bit of alcohol...for making sex on the beach. It's the only way I know to feel better! But only a little. Promise''._- I smiled. I looooooved sex on the beach.

She started taking of all the stuff she brang. And I realised how hungry I was! There were plenty of food.

-_''Where do you bought this?''_

-_''Breadstix. You can ordered food to take home.'_'-She said opening a very big box with spaguettis. Yumm.

While she prepared all the food, I started putting plates and glasses on the table.

-_''Sooo...what are we exactly celebrating? Because I can see a good reason''._-I said sitting in my chair, waiting for her to end

-_''It's not a celebration, it's...kind of beginning. From now, your life will be different and I'm gonna help ou okay?'' _-I nod my head and raised my glass to toast, and she did the same. Then, time to eat the tasty food that Ms. Lopez brang. There were a lot, I didn't know where to start!

We spent a little time in silence without saying nothing, and I started to feel uncomfortable, so I asked the first thing I thought.

-_''And...why are your parents at rome? They left you on your own?''_

-_''Yep, They are working but it always been like this. When I was young they used to left me with mi abuelita'' _- Abuelita? That was spanish, I used to study it in my old school...it meant...grandmother? Yes, I thought so. So santana spoke spanish...sexy.

-'_'But now, they trust on me''._-She didn't look so happy for that, I imagined how Santana felt thinking that their parent's jobs are more important than their own daughter. My family wasn't so bad until that mess happened, I got on well with my sister when we were young and my mom used to take care of us the whole time.

-_''Tell me, how is living on your own? As good as it look like?'' _-She interrupted my thoughts. I stayed a second thinking the answer because I really don't know how to answer that.

-_''mmm...I really don't know. I mean, is 10 times better than where I lived in this two years, but I feel pretty lonely sometimes. And it's also hard study and work at the same time.''_

-_''Yeah, I suposed it''_ - she extended her hand until it touched mine-_''but I'm here now, okay?'_'- She said smiling.

God, things changed very quickly. I wasn't so scare of Santana now, than before. She was still that sassy tan girl I met at first,of course, but now I could call her friend and that was a very big step. I felt so safe.

I came to reality when she left my hand to take her glass. I was something I was waiting to ask her since I met her, I thought that it was the moment.

_-''Santana...what are you going to do next year?'_'- She never told me about her dreams or what she was going to do when the highschool is over and she had to hang out her cheerleader uniform. And I relly want to know as much as possible of her, she was always so misterious...

-_''Well, my dad want me to do medicin as him...''_

-_''But you hate hospitals''._-I interrupted, and she smiled at me.

_-''He doesn't know that...aaaand my mom want me to do economics as her''_-She took her glass once again and this time she drank a very long sip. She wasn't answering what i really want to know about her, maybe I didn't say the question in a correct way.

-_''And you? what do you want to do?''_-She looked me a little bit scared and surprised.

-_''I...I don't know yet...''._-I knew shewas lying for the way she said I let her, when she truste me enough she will tell me.-_''What about you?''_

-_''Well, I really want to end this year at the highschool...and then the only thing I want to do is dance. I don't know if I should go to a dance academy or looking for something individual...but dance. That's what I always want to do''_

-_''That's great Britt, I'm sure that you'll do it''._- She said, picking up all the stuff and puting it under the sink.

-_''Oh, you don't have to do that now, I'll do it tomorrow, seriously, don't worry''._-She rested her left arm in her waist and shighted.

-_''Okaay... and now what?''_.-She looked at me waiting to say something, but I didn't know what. It was thrusday, so every disco was closed, so...the most interesting thing that I know to do in that kind of days was...

-_''A movie? I don't see any better plan...''_

-_''Cool. But now, you choose the movie, last time I'm not good at it''._-She smiled passing in front of me and sitting on the couch. I followed her, and started looking my movies, where the hell I put them?

Santana stand up and said me something I didn't listen because I was really concentrated looking for the movies. I saw them just a few days ago and I just couldn't remember where I put them...

5 minutes ago, I only could find two of them, ''Westside story'' and ''Chicago''. I wish Santana liked at least one of them. I loved musicals, I saw them like a million was behind me, on her feet when I turned around. She had been like this in silence for a long time? It was difficult but she seemed a little bit white. She was impressed for something.

-_''Britt...''._-She said looking me in the eyes.-_''Where the fuck you've been sleeping this days?''._

That question took me by surprise. At first I was going to answer quickly, because I've been sleeping here, in my house, of course. But then I realised that she was talking about in what part of the house. Fuck, she might see that I haven't got bed. I blushed. I couldn't be more ashamed.

As usual in front of Santana words, didn't want to come out. But in this situation it was even worst so I only pointed the couch. She crossed her arms in her chest.

-_''Do you want to explain me why don't you have a bed?''_

-_''Well...when I rented the house...I didn't understand the contract''. _-I wasn't fixing it...now I looked stupid _-''...And I didn't checked it so when the man left I realised that I didn't have one. I was earning money to buy one. The couch is comfortable enough''_-She looked at the floor with a sad face and her eyes wide open.-''_What?''_

-_''You let me sleep in the couch twice, when you didn't have any place to sleep and you slept on the floor...Britt I'm so sorry...I didn't have any idea of all this...''_-I ran to take her hand

-_''Hey, don't worry okay, It's not the first time I slept on the floor and it isn't going to be the last...''_-I said thinking in that night. I wasn't going to let Santana sleep on the floor, she was there for me, at least she deserved a good place to sleep.

-_''Oh no way, tonight I sleep on the floor''._- Was she in my mind? or what?

-_''No you're not, you're here for me, I'm not going to let you''_

-_''In that case, we both are going to sleep on the couch''._-I looked at her with my head moved to a side. The couch wasn't big enough for both.

-_''We can't it's really tiny!''_

-'_'So we're gonna tight, and it's my last word''._-I smiled at her. Oh my god, I don't know if I'm going to resist a night with Santana in that tiny couch.-_''What are the movies them?''_

-_''mmmm...Westside story or chicago. Do you like musicals?''_

-_''I love them! But I preffer Westside story. A classic.' '_-She said sitting on the couch with her legs in her arms, like a little girl when she had pressent for christmas._-''We made this musical on the highschool! I played anita''_

I could perfectly imagine her singing America...she might have kill it. She totally fixed for the roll. I put the video on, press play, and sat down next to Santana.

* * *

We only saw the middle of the movie when I realised that I was really tired, I had to make a big effort to keep my eyes open. Santana might realised too, because she turned off the television. I looked at her surprised.

-_''Hey! What are u doing?''_

-_''You need to rest, tomorrow there is school and you're going to sleep like that''._-She pointed me and I realised that I had my clothes on._-''It's been a long and hard day for you...let's sleep okay?''_

I nod my head and stand up to go to my bedroom and pick all the things. I gave Santana a t-shirt and shorts and I put on my pyjamas. It was really really cute, I loved that little elephants dancing on it. When Santana saw it, she rolled her eyes and laugh so hard.

-_''What? Don't you like it?''._-I extended my arms letting her see the big elephant in the t-shirt

-_''No! It's cool...so...so yours''_.-That was totally true, I couldn't imagine someone like santana wearing it. It was an hilarious thought.

I laid on the couch,and waited for Santana to dressed up. It was little bit uncomfortable because I really want to see her, but I didn't want her to feel unconfortable so I looked at the ceiling. When did this spot appear?

_-''Hey, this t-shirt is great! I love rolling stones''_

I didn't know was she was talking about. I looked at her, and she was looking at the t-shirt amazed, as amazed as me looking at her tan abs, and her black bra. Come on Britt, was going on? You like boys. I didn't realised what t-shirt I gave her. Ohh, it was one of my old dancing t-shirts. I cut her sleeves and the sides until I arrive at the belly button, it was the best to dance with it.

-_''You can keep it if you want to, I've plenty of them''_

-_''Really? Thanks!''._-She put it on, and jumped on the couch, what scared me at first. She was really really close, and I could feel her warm arm next to mine.

-_''Are you sure that you're no going to fall?''_

-_''I got it, if i laid like this...''_-She turned and looked at me, then she put her arm over my waist and push until she was close, so close to me.-_''See? no problem. Uh, are you uncomfortable?''_

Nop, I'm fucking fine I thought.

-_''No, it's okay''._-I said smiling and yawning.

-_''Britt...one last question''_

-_''mmm?''_-I had my eyes closed

-_''So...you're a year older than me?''_-I opened it. Yeah, I didn't realised. She always looks older than me.

-_''Yep''_

-_''Cool''._-I still feel younger._-''Good night beauty''_

_-''Good night Santana''._

* * *

I woke up with the pillow in my arms and a smile in my face. It probably was the best night ever. I didn't move and Santana neither, she was really quiet. Hey! Santana. I opened my eyes quickly to see if I still could stare at her in the morning. But she wasn't in there.

I raised my head for over the couch, but she seemed no to be in the place. Shit, she might freaked out, did I do something wrong last night? Maybe I spoke in my dreams! I used to do it a lot of times.

I got up and went to the kitchen, something smelled really really good. I still have time to arrive at school and have breakfast.

A plate with eggs and bacon was on the table, and I couldn't help but smile. How could she be so cute when she wanted it? She might love cooking. A note was on the table too.

_**Good morning sunshine.**_

_**I left you the breakfast here, enjoy ;)**_

_**I had to do **__**some things with Puck this morning**_

_**but I had an idea while I was sleeping, I'll look for you**_

_**today at the highschool to see if you like it too! **_

_**xoxo **_

_**Pd: you're so cute sleeping, look like a little girl :) prepare your things**_

_**today you sleep in my house (I've got a bed yayyy)**_

I complety blushed. She stared at me while I slept?..

I ate all really quickly, I was dying to arrive at school and hear her idea.

* * *

_**Helloooo beauties! How's everything! I'm back, but not for a long time, I had a little bit of free time, so I write a little bit more. What do you think? Lovee :) xoxo**_


End file.
